<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Glow Gold by BelleCrow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605264">Glow Gold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleCrow/pseuds/BelleCrow'>BelleCrow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), BAMF Merlin (Merlin), M/M, magic kink ?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:19:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>39,604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleCrow/pseuds/BelleCrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin takes the final battle into his own hands after Mordred's blade find Arthur's heart. He takes life and death into his own hands and reveals himself.</p><p>But the only surviving witness is Arthur, and he has carefully spun the tale to keep Merlin's magic a secret. The King is determined to keep it so until he can drag the truth from Merlin's own lips and press his own revelations back into his sorcerer.</p><p> </p><p>THIS FIC IS NOT ABANDONED! my life is just v much garbage rn T-T</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gwaine/Percival (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>294</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my second ever fic and I have only the vaguest idea of where its going so, welcome aboard and I hope you enjoy the ride.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two months. Arthur had waited two entire, agonizing months after the battle to see Merlin again. Gaius had been adamant that he not disturb Merlin until he was well, assuring him over and over that he would be, but that he must have uninterrupted rest.</p><p>	So Arthur had waited. He'd had plenty to do, a kingdom to run. But mostly he spent his time carefully crafting his version of what had happened on the battle field, and strategically spreading the tale in careful bits and pieces to nobles and servants alike. He was determined that by the time he could see Merlin again, there would be no question.</p><p>	Arthur was sure now that, besides Merlin, he was the only one living that knew the entire truth of that day. He'd been struck, he remembered that vividly. Mordred, after everything, after the trust that Arthur had placed in him, had turned. He would never forget the feel of the traitor's killing blow. It still woke him in the night, still made his blood run cold. But he also remembered Merlin. He'd heard his manservant shout his name, and Arthur had heard more soul-cleaving pain in that sound than he had felt at the end of Mordred's blade.</p><p>	Merlin had appeared above him, soaking from the sudden downpour, beautiful and terrible, his face a picture of grief and rage, his eyes blazing. Blazing a beautiful gold.</p><p>	Arthur had had his suspicions. He had always seemed to get just a little too lucky when Merlin was around, improbably so. No matter how many chores he piled on him, they were always done, his bathwater always hot, his fire burning high when he returned to his room - even though he had taken the flint and steel with him to dinner in his pocket. </p><p>	The ill-hidden book under the bed in the little room off of Gaius's chamber had been absolute proof. But, though his entire upbringing and the rule of his father's reign demanded that he turn his manservant in at once, Arthur had slid the book back where he'd found it and taken his warring emotions out on Merlin with a truly outrageous list of work. Merlin complied, not without complaint, of course. He shouldered the work, followed the orders the Prince barked at him, tried and failed to dodge what ever projectiles Arthur sent his way. He glared, and snapped, and sulked. But he never turned on the Prince. Arthur's food and baths were still warm, his rooms cleaned and his fire lit. He relaxed, certain now that Merlin meant no ill. If he was using that book to learn how to make Arthur's life easier, he saw no issue. He knew Merlin would never hurt him, and even if he had wanted to, his paltry bag of tricks would hardly have done much harm. Some hot water or convenient tree branch would not be nearly enough to take down the Prince of Camelot.</p><p> </p><p>	But that day...Arthur still shuddered to remember it. Merlin had been hiding, hiding for so, so long. Past the awe that overtook him at the sight of his manservant fierce and wild, he felt sadness. Not for himself, but for the man that Merlin had never been allowed to be.</p><p>	Merlin had screamed for him, on his knees with his hand pressed to Arthur's wound. The rain poured and thunder echoed so close. Merlin's eyes blazed bright, as bright as the lightening he was calling down around them, smiting Camelot's foes with a sorcerer's wrath. Arthur had tried to speak, the blood in his lungs dripping from his mouth as he had choked out Merlin's name. </p><p>	Their eyes had locked, and Merlin's face became set. "No." That's what he had said. He pressed his hands harder to the wound, pressed his mouth against Arthur's, and poured magic into him. If Arthur had ant doubts left, that had erased them. Merlin gave himself, his magic, to Arthur and it soaked into him and healed him entirely from the inside out. </p><p>	When Merlin pulled away, Arthur was gasping and hazy. Merlin watched him for a moment more then, seemingly satisfied, stood and began toward Mordred. The traitor was standing there, stock still. Arthur still wasn't sure if Merlin had magically fixed him to the spot, or if Mordred was so awed in the face of Merlin's power that he could not move. Whichever it was, he only watched with wide eyes as Merlin approached him with all the fury of the storm raging around him like a living thing. Arthur had never seen anything more beautiful, and he had never seen anything so terrifying as he watched, breathless, his vision blurred from rain and pain. Merlin was the storm now, and when his large, pale hand pressed to Mordred's chest, lightening flashed and thunder shook the ground. And Mordred fell like his strings had been cut. Merlin had taken Arthur's death and returned it to his would-be slayer. Cold rain and hot tears mixed on Arthur's face, his breath was ragged and his throat tight.</p><p>	Merlin fell to his knees in the mud. He bowed his head and pushed his fingers into the soft earth. A last furious sound left him and he tipped his devastated face to the roiling sky and let his magic go.</p><p>	Arthur closed his eyes against it, the strange force that swept the battle field. It shook Arthur to the core, but he was not afraid of it. It felt, to him, distantly like Merlin. It left a taste in his mouth that was the same as Merlin's hot, rain slicked lips. The tremor went through him and when it subsided, the world went a soft, welcoming black.</p><p> </p><p>	As far as anyone else knew now, the blatant magic, the force that quaked through the ground and swallowed up their foes, the fallen knights that had come after, stepping dazed from swathes of mist - it was all the result of Morgana's magic breaking. She had apparently been struck down when a bolt of lightening streaked from the sky. Leon had been there, had seen the bolt stop her heart and scorch the ground around her without touching himself or his other knights. The explanation that Arthur had concocted had been that the price of using her magic to skew the balance of nature so terribly had been her life. In a way, Arthur thought that that might be true, part of him wondered if the forces of nature and his Merlin may be one and the same.</p><p>	Both he and Merlin had been found unconscious but seemingly unhurt. Arthur had woken after only hours, ready to defend his servant. He had not been ready from the men circled around his bed. They were all there; Leon, Gwain and Percival, Elyan, and Lancelot. Leon was near tears, something that worried Arthur even more than the return of his dead friends. The knights were all still soaked from the storm, he himself still wet and slowly dampening the bedspread beneath him. He didn't care, just clambered upright despite Leon's broken protest and embraced them all in a messy and tearful reunion. </p><p>	But there was someone missing. Once the emotional lump in his throat cleared enough for him to speak, Arthur's first demand was as to Merlin's location. Leon had to bodily block him from wrenching the door open to search. He held Arthur firmly by the shoulder as he recounted what he knew.</p><p>	To the knights' knowledge, and anyone else's as well, Mordred had come at Arthur and landed a hard enough blow to drop him. And then, as far as Leon could tell, Merlin had somehow managed to fell Mordred.</p><p>	Arthur saw his opportunity and seized it. Yes, he told them, Merlin had refused to stay behind, so Arthur had armed him and commanded he stay by his side. He smiled tightly and remarked that they shouldn't be so surprised, not with Merlin's good luck.</p><p> </p><p>	So the story spread, Morgana's magic and Merlin's luck. And Arthur waited with poorly disguised impatience for Gaius to let him see his manservant, his sorcerer. He was too distracted to worry about Gwen and Lance, even if sometimes he did jump when the man walked into a room. It was still a bit like seeing a ghost. He hadn't been witness to what happened to the others, but he'd heard. It unnerved him , that they should be here without any consequence, but as the weeks passed they remained. It seemed that Merlin had dominion not only over nature, but over life and death as well. It made him shiver, made him wonder what else Merlin was capable of. It...excited him.</p><p>	Whenever he had the barest moments peace from kingly duties and carefully spreading his story to ensure that Merlin would never be suspected, he could think only of the way that the same man's magic had filled him, and how his lips had felt. Had it been a kiss? Or, perhaps, was that how the healing magic had to be delivered? Somehow, Arthur was more inclined to believe it was the former. But it wouldn't due to dwell on or work himself up over. Instead he focused on his kingdom during the days and fucked his own fist at night to the memory of soft lips and gold eyes.</p><p>	It wasn't as though this was the first time that his mind had presented him with images of his manservant to get off to. He replayed touches and rare embraces and let his own fantasy shift them into something more deliberate and less clothed. But he had never acted on these desires, even if he felt sure, sometimes, that Merlin felt the same. At first there was the looming shadow of his father that kept Arthur from seeking out anyone, then it had been Gwen, a match that would also enrage Uther, but overall would be much more acceptable to him. He did love Gwen, she had never been a replacement to him, even if that was what he was to her. But now, now Arthur was King and he and Gwen had reached a tenuous but mutual understanding. Her Lancelot had returned from the dead and he loved her completely still. No mere mortal, King or otherwise, should stand in the way of fate like that. Fate had bound him and Merlin as well, and though Gwen would remain his queen, it was the sorcerer that held his heart above all others.</p><p>	Which meant that when his replacement manservant of the past two months had come to him with a message from Gaius that Merlin was well enough to resume some light duties, Arthur had brusquely thanked the boy and then, maybe a little harshly, relieved him of duty. He waited until the servant had scurried away, taking a few steadying breaths, trying to maintain a kingly air. Then he tore out of his chambers like an absolute mad man, running down corridors with not a shred of propriety. He sprinted around a corner and near bowled over the person coming the other way.</p><p>	"Arthur!"</p><p>	Merlin! Arthur's heart sang, but he bit his tongue. He could not stop himself from wrapping Merlin in a tight hug, however. He gripped him probably a little too tight. Merlin was so thin beneath his hands that he worried he might break him. He pulled away to examine his manservant critically while Merlin sputtered.</p><p>	"Get- What the- Hey!" Merlin stuttered out, confused from the collision turned embrace. Now at a step back, Arthur saw his face going a little red and he smirked.</p><p>	"You look awful, Merlin." He told the man with a grin, taking him by the shoulders to scrutinize him more closely. It was not entirely false; Merlin was thinner even than he had been when he'd first arrived in Camelot years ago, his skin was starkly pale and clung tight to his sharpened features. But he was alive, griping at Arthur and trying to shove him away, blue eyes sparkling with life and mirth that was so purely Merlin it made Arthur ache.</p><p>	Merlin folded his arms defensively, "Is this how a King treats his savior?" He asked with both mock offense and just a little bit of sincerity. "Crashing into him in corridors and then insulting him?"</p><p>	"Come now, Merlin, when have I ever insulted you," Arthur said back, grinning. God he'd missed this, their easy back and forth, Merlin's complete lack of hesitation to insult the King. But Arthur could also see that Merlin was vulnerable - not in strength, though that was a definite concern, but in a more important and harder to define sense. Arthur's grin went soft, he pulled Merlin in again, much more gently this time. "I'm so glad you're okay." He told him, close and quiet.</p><p>	Merlin's breath caught, and then left on a shaky laugh. "God, me too. I thought-" He broke off, his voice going tight. </p><p>	Deciding they'd shared quite enough of what should have been a private encounter in the middle of the hallway, Arthur pulled back again and turned away. </p><p>	"Arthur?" Merlin asked after him, worry evident in his voice.</p><p>	He rolled his eyes, "Well? Are you going to just stand there all day?" And he smiled to himself at the sound of Merlin's footsteps and mutterings following him back toward his chambers.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>	News spread fast in the castle, and it was to Arthur's benefit and inconvenience both. He and Merlin had barely entered his rooms, only just closed the heavy door, when it flew back open and the knights poured in. Leon, Percival, and Elyan rushed Merlin and tugged and tousled him about, their rowdiness mixing with relief at having their friend back. Merlin had been a conspicuously missing piece of their set during the last months, an empty place in their midst that they had all felt acutely. </p><p>	"Easy there," Arthur chuckled, catching Merlin as he stumbled away from the rough affection. He was laughing and rumpled, nearly tripping over his own feet and having to grab onto Arthur's steady arm. "I've only just got him back, don't go breaking him you bunch of animals." He berated his knights through a laugh. He thought he noticed a slight blush to Merlin's cheeks, and he purposely made no move to release his hold where he had grabbed on to his manservant to keep him upright.</p><p>	The sound of the door opening again drew their eyes. Gwain shouldered his way in loaded down with food and with Lancelot trailing close behind him. Merlin's eyes went wide and he froze. He looked from Lancelot to the others and back, as if waiting for them to realize that the man should not be there. But Lance smiled a little bashfully and made his way over to them. Merlin met him halfway in a hug that shot a hot spike of jealousy through Arthur's chest. His servant was clutching the man almost desperately and Arthur was seized with the urge to stride over and tear them apart. But Lance ducked his head down a little and muttered something to Merlin. The other's were still reveling, having fallen on the food that Gwain had dumped unceremoniously onto Arthur's table, and so did not see. But Arthur did. He saw the distinct shape of Lance's lips murmuring out "Thank you."</p><p>	It hit him hard. Lancelot knew. He knew about Merlin's magic, knew he'd resurrected him. Had Merlin told him? Had he been found out? Likely, Arthur thought, with how very obvious he could be. Even if that was the case, Arthur was bitter. Could he have nothing that was only his? He'd imagined the reveal, Merlin admitting it all and Arthur kissing the fear and guilt away, pressing acceptance into his pale skin. He'd imagined that it would be the two of them together in this secret knowledge, a bond of sorts. He should have known better. It dawned on him, perhaps embarrassingly late, that others must know. Merlin's mother, his late friend from Ealdor, likely Gaius as well, and now Lancelot. He cast his gaze over the rest of his closest knights and wondered who else among them was in on the secret. How many of them had chosen loyalty to Merlin over their King?</p><p>	He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts and find the joy of the moment again. In a way, loyalty to Merlin was loyalty to him; they all knew by now that without Merlin, Arthur was a worse man. He moved over to the table and ducked under Percy's arm to snatch a sweet tart. Gwain had brought a pile of them, no doubt knowing Merlin's love of them from their multiple kitchen escapades. That and the fact the Gwain was smacking the others' hands away in they tried to take one. Arthur was too fast for him though, especially as distracted as he was fending of Leon. The man hid an insatiable sweet tooth.</p><p>	Merlin and Lance had parted and both of their eyes were over-bright and a little wet. What a sign of his self-restraint that Arthur said nothing. Instead he held out the food to tempt Merlin back towards him like he was offering an apple to a flighty mount. It worked just as well. Arthur watched him with fond exasperation as he tore into the sweet, threw a messy and impish grin at Arthur, then proceeded to squeeze his way through the crowd of boisterous knights to snag three more. </p><p>	He returned to Arthur's side with his prize, while the group at the table devolved into good-humored insults and friendly horseplay. Merlin rolled his eyes at them and turned away to offer Arthur one of the sweets.</p><p>	Arthur shook his head, "Eat all of them, you need it." He poked at Merlin's ribs through his thin shirt making him squawk indignantly.</p><p>	Merlin shoved a tart whole into his mouth and eyed Arthur. He reached out and gave a sharp tug to the King's belt, thumbing over where he had needed to add an extra hole. His smirk said plenty even with his mouth still full. Arthur batted his hand away, hiding his reaction at the sudden, bold move by going to break up the arm-wrestling match that was threatening to break his table and at least one of the chairs.</p><p>	It wasn't as if it were unusual for Merlin to touch him so casually. God knew that as his manservant and trusted confidant, Merlin had had his hands on nearly every bit of the King. Arthur had always liked it, always used those touches to fuel his fantasies, but it was different now. Because now he knew not only the feel of Merlin's hands, but the feel of his lips as well, and it colored each touch in a completely knew way. </p><p>	He managed to herd his knights en mass toward the door where they all doubled back to touch some part of Merlin one more time. Arthur recognized the intent, friendly pats that covered tests for weakness or injury. Though they jostled him, Merlin stood firm. It was enough to settle the men for the time being and they followed Arthur's order to get back to their patrols with out much more than the usual griping. He caught Leon on the way out with a few whispered instructions and the man nodded and smiled a little too knowingly. He flicked his eyes behind Arthur before sliding out the door. Arthur turned to see what he'd be looking at, already having a good guess.</p><p>	"Merlin, stop that this instant." Arthur said firmly. </p><p>	The sorcerer's hands froze, half full of dishes. Then he very purposely ignored the command and continued.</p><p>	Arthur stopped him again, this time by closing his hand over one of Merlin's wrists and forcibly stilling him. "Stop." He said again, much more quietly.</p><p>	Merlin's mouth thinned and his eyes turned determined. He pulled against Arthur's hold. If he'd used his magic, he could have thrown Arthur clear across the room and had the dishes walking themselves down to the kitchens, but he only tugged fruitlessly before finally giving up and dropping the plates with a clatter.</p><p>	"I'm fine Arthur, I can do my job." Arthur opened his mouth but Merlin talked over him, "I know I look terrible, but I can handle it. If you try to send me back to Gaius for more rest and medicines I'll- I'll-"</p><p>	Arthur arched a brow at his stuttering. "What will you do, exactly?" He goaded him, grip still locked around his slim wrist. He'd decided weeks ago that he wanted Merlin to admit his magic to Arthur himself. And, in his characteristic style, he'd also decided that the quickest way to get what he wanted would be to make Merlin lose his composure enough that his eyes would light up gold. His heart picked up at the thought of it, but no. It couldn't be this easy, nothing with Merlin ever was. He let go.</p><p>	"I'm not going to send you back, idiot." He sighed, affecting an annoyed tone. "I've already had servant called to come collected that," He hesitated, "And to bring your things from your room."</p><p>	Merlin whipped around to face him, hope and fear mingling across his face. "What? Why?"</p><p>	Arthur crossed his arms and stood tall. "Because I am your King." Merlin now looked decidedly unimpressed. He dropped his arms back down, "Because you start training tomorrow to rebuild your strength. It will be much easier to be on time to training if you're already here." He gestured vaguely at the largely unused antechamber, where Merlin should have stayed anyway, if it weren't for his stubbornness and determination to disregard any and all proper servant etiquette. He looked ready to argue now, so Arthur forestalled it with an underhanded move; the truth. He lowered his voice to something softer and said, quietly, "And because, after everything that happened, I want to know you're here." </p><p>	It shocked Merlin into stunned silence, his mouth half-open, in the middle of forming his argument. Arthur wondered if he would taste the sweetness of the tarts on his lips, wondered if a kiss would be enough to make his eyes glow gold.</p><p>	But now wasn't the time. A servant was on the way with Merlin's belongings and the man himself was only a day off of his extended bed rest. The most important thing now was for Merlin to regain his strength through rest and careful training. Arthur would rebuild him just as he was rebuilding his kingdom. And then - he had to turn away from the sorcerer to hide his expression - then he would fuck Merlin until the magic all but poured out of him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>gettin all that fun plot structure going so we can get moving towards the good stuff, wink wonk.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I decide how kingdoms and things work now! Its my fiction and it can be as wrong as I want it to be!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun was higher than it should have been when Arthur woke. He stared groggily up at the crimson canopy of his bed, his mind slow to grind into action. There was the sound of fabric moving and a deep sigh from the partially opened door that connected his room to the servant's antechamber. Ah, of course. Arthur scowled and heaved himself out of bed. One day back and already Merlin was slacking off. They'd lost precious training time and Arthur was fully prepared to make up for it by ripping Merlin's blanket away and hauling him bodily out of bed.</p><p>	He threw the antechamber door wide and then faltered mid-step, one foot in the room and one foot still on the other side of the threshold. Merlin was sprawled in a tangle of long limbs over the bed, the blankets twisted around him and revealing stripes of pale skin. He looked...so stupid, Arthur thought. So beautiful and ridiculous and god two months had been much too long. Merlin's presence, even asleep, seemed to fill up the small room and leak out into the chamber beyond. Arthur's hands clenched into fists at his sides. There was no way he could wake Merlin up as brutally as he had planned, the sorcerer just looked so damned content. And he also looked thin, much too thin. Arthur pursed his lips and stepped quietly back into his own room. He supposed he could let the late start slide, just this once. Merlin had done some remarkable things, and Arthur had no way of knowing exactly what effect they might have had on him.</p><p>	Poking his head out into the hall he managed to catch a maid on her morning rounds of gathering up washing after the castle's residents had left their rooms. She jumped and nearly lost her grip on the linens when Arthur called out to her.</p><p>	"My Lord!" She curtsied as best she could while keeping a hold of her mountain of laundry. She looked around like she might need somewhere to stow it all while she attended to whatever the King might ask of her.</p><p>	"On your way past the kitchens, please find someone to bring a large spread to my chambers." He ordered very politely. Merlin had long broken him of the habit of snapping commands to his staff, reminding Arthur that they were people after all. No, Merlin was the only servant Arthur spoke to like that anymore, and that was a custom he vowed to always uphold.</p><p>	The maid nodded, blushing a little, "Yes, of course, My Lord." Before she scurried away down the stairs.</p><p>	With the door firmly shut again, Arthur dressed himself in the most casual attire a king could reasonably wear. He was lacing up the front of his shirt, or trying to, when the sound of someone behind him nearly made him jump. He undid his attempt and tried again, but he just couldn't get the damned laces into the proper holes and he swore at them as if that would help, firmly ignoring the other person in the room.</p><p>	"Still haven't learned to properly dress yourself, I see." Came a smug, sleep-roughened voice from the antechamber. And Arthur had to turn to see Merlin leaning against the door frame and grinning at him.</p><p>	Arthur gave him a signature glower, hoping it came off as usual and not like he'd just gone rather soft inside. "As King of Camelot, I usually have a competent servant see to it for me. But now that you're back I suppose I'll have to figure out myself."</p><p>	Merlin merely rolled his eyes and shuffled his way over to the King. He batted Arthur's hands away from the mess he was making of the laces and began to deftly untangle and retie them properly. He was close enough that Arthur could feel the warmth coming off of him. Only dressed in light sleep clothes, Arthur thought that if he were to lay a hand on him, there would be only the faintest separation between their skin. He thought about embracing Merlin. He'd done it yesterday, of course, but it had been a quick, hard thing. He would have embraced any of his returning knights in the same way. He thought about the way Merlin had thrown himself at Lancelot, the way their embrace seemed to speak on its own. </p><p>	Before he could act on the desire, or really do more than stare stupidly at the top of Merlin's head where it was bent before him, a polite knock sounded and Merlin straightened so fast he nearly concussed the King. He hurried to the door and took the heavy tray the servant on the other side offered him. Arthur watched, critically, as the his dropped it on the table, a little breathless from the weight. As Merlin set out a plate and goblet, Arthur scrutinized him and reassessed his training plan.</p><p>	He huffed and went to tug his boots on and belt his sword at his waist. "When you've finished, meet me on the training grounds." He ordered.</p><p>	Merlin looked completely bemused. His eyes tracked around the room, looking for the next chore he was supposed to attend to. "Finished what, exactly?"</p><p>	"The food." Arthur answered, authoritatively. He rolled his eyes when Merlin just gaped at him. "Eat what you can, then get your skinny arse to the training field." He let his face split into a bit of an evil grin as he brushed past Merlin to snag an apple from the table and then headed toward the door. "I'm giving Gwain the special opportunity to whip you back into shape." He grinned wider at Merlin's aghast expression before it was cut off by the chamber door.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>	Leon was running the men through their morning warmup drills when Arthur reached the field. He clapped Leon on the shoulder with an appreciative smile. </p><p>	The older man looked a little surprised, and said, "Glad to see you in good spirits this morning, my Lord."</p><p>	"Oh shove off with the titles, Leon." Arthur groaned. Everyone else he expected to address him honorably, but with Leon it was just odd. He'd been Arthur's mentor and the head of Camelot's knights much longer than Arthur had been his King. "I'm going to take Gwain off of his patrols for the next few weeks, perhaps longer.</p><p>	Leon frowned sharply, "Why?" He cast a suspicious glance to where Gwain had become distracted and was trying to slip blades of grass down the backs of the other knights mail. </p><p>	"Nothing terrible, or, maybe it is," He second guessed himself. Knowing Merlin's abhorrence of making anything Arthur wanted easy, this might be an uphill battle. "I want him to help get Merlin back into a passable condition. He's practically skin and bones."</p><p>	Eyes softening, Leon nodded. "Better him than me," He laughed, "That Merlin's a stubborn one, and I have enough on my hands with this bunch of fools you made into knights."</p><p>	Arthur shoved him in mock anger, grinning back at the older knight. He watched the group on the field as Leon trotted back over to them to wrangle Gwain out of the headlock Elyan had him in. Sometimes, even after all these weeks, Arthur's chest went tight at the sight of them all there. His knights, resurrected and still serving him. It was hard to balance the momentousness of what they'd been through together with normal, everyday life. He felt that part of him was still waiting for them to disappear, or for them to drop to the ground lifeless again. It terrified him. But he had no one he could speak to, not without admitting that his account of how they had returned had been a lie. It made him more determined than ever that he should coax the truth out of Merlin. The man had given Arthur everything - his friends, his kingdom, his very life. And Arthur could not repay him until Merlin admitted the truth.</p><p> </p><p>	"Arthur?"</p><p>	He jumped, so lost in thought that he hadn't heard the footsteps coming up behind him. He cursed silently at himself for allowing Merlin of all people to sneak up on him twice in one day. His servant was out of breath just from the walk to the field from the castle. </p><p>	Before he could answer, Gawain was jogging up to meet them, red-faced from laughing and fighting, much like he usually was. "Merlin!" He slapped the smaller man on the back and Merlin yelped in pain, staggering forward. "Whoops!" Gwain laughed as he caught him. He frowned suddenly, his hands shifting from Merlin's shoulder to his chest and around his waist.</p><p>	"Hey!" Merlin tried to wriggle away from him, "Watch it, Gwain! I've told you before I'm not inter- Ah!" He shouted in surprise as Gwain lifted him up by the waist like a maiden at a ball. </p><p>	Gwain hummed thoughtfully, "You were quite right, Sire, there's barely anything to him at all." He set Merlin back down and poked some more at him. "But why chose me to help get him back up to strength?" He asked Arthur, completely ignoring Merlin's affronted insults and demands that Gwain quit it.</p><p>	"Gwain," Arthur started, he was smiling but his eyes were narrowed. "Tell me, how long did it take you to recover from your worst night at the tavern."</p><p>	The knight had the decency to at least look a little chagrinned, "Uh, well it was more like a night and then the entire next day but, yes, in the end I believe I was bedridden for two weeks." He folded under Arthur's gaze, "Aaand I was unable to resume duty for another two weeks after that."</p><p>	"Exactly," Arthur said, releasing Gwain from his judgement for the time being. "You are uniquely suited to help Merlin here, given your experience." Gwain opened his mouth but Arthur talked over him, "And because when you and Percival patrol together, you never seem to make it very far. Consider this an opportunity for you both to be productive."</p><p>	Anyone else would have gone completely scarlet and tried to emphatically deny what Arthur had just insinuated, but Gwain just threw his head back and laughed. "Ah, shit, I was wondering how long we could get away with it." He was laughing so hard he had to wipe at his eyes, "Oh, Percy's going to absolutely lose it when he finds out that everyone knows." He tried and mostly succeeded to stifle his laughter. He put a hand on Merlin's should and started to tug him toward the training field, still snickering. "Alright, your Highness, I'll get him fixed up," He grinned and called over his shoulder to Arthur, loud enough for everyone to hear, "And as thanks, you can pick up my latest tab from the tavern!"</p><p>	Arthur shook his head and turned away so the knights wouldn't see him smiling. He glanced back, just for a moment, to see Merlin staring back at him like a hurt puppy being given away to a  pack of wolves. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>	Back in his chambers, with the door firmly bolted, Arthur fell back into his chair at the table. The food from breakfast was gone, but there was still a clean goblet and a bottle of watered wine set out. His bed had been made up with fresh linen that Arthur knew full well was impossible for Merlin to have obtained, seeing as the laundry girl from this morning wouldn't have her work done for hours yet. So, Merlin's magic was perfectly up to the task of doing chores even if his body wasn't. It was a relief to Arthur, he didn't know how magic such as Merlin's worked and he'd worried that it could be a finite resource. He'd never have forgiven himself if Merlin had lost his magic because of him.</p><p>	He had plenty to do at his table; food reports and details from patrols, missives from other leaders that needed careful responses, and the general mess that came with a change in rule. He was to meet with the council later that day and he'd yet to finish his proposal. He was sure his father hadn't bothered- Uther had likely just told the group of old men what he was going to do and that was that. But Arthur would not be the kind of king that his father was. To do anything less than his utmost to rule Camelot fairly and justly would be an insult to the man who had given it to him. He couldn't care less what those moldy old fools thought about him slowly repealing laws that pertained to the use of magic, but he cared what Merlin thought. He wanted to be a king worthy of what Merlin had done for him.</p><p>	Arthur leaned back in his chair and scrubbed a hand over his face, trying to focus. But now all he could think about was his manservant. What was Gwain having him do out there? He trusted the knight's methods, but he was curious. He'd outlined a training regime weeks ago that he had planned to put Merlin through himself, but he'd thrown it into the fire when he realized that he'd starting using it to find ways to touch Merlin much more than that sort of training warranted. He'd still been undecided, right up until this morning. But when he'd looked at the man, sleep mussed and smiling, and only wanted to taste his lips and feel his magic, he knew it would be irresponsible for him to oversee Merlin's recovery. </p><p>	He imagined Merlin now, likely gasping for breath and covered in a sheen of sweat- no. No, he must focus on the papers in front of him and not on how Merlin's mouth would look open and panting and cursing from strain-</p><p>	"Shit." Arthur swore aloud as he pushed himself back from the table and shoved a hand roughly into his trousers. It was no good, he'd never be able to concentrate like this, and there was no way he could deal with Merlin stumbling back into his chambers later if he didn't at least take the edge off.</p><p>	He didn't even feel guilty as he took himself in hand and his thoughts went at once to his manservant. Back to images of Merlin out of breath and sweaty and laughing. He imagined himself pushing Merlin to the ground after he'd worked him hard and taking complete advantage of his exhausted body. Even in his fantasies, he felt he'd have to have wrung Merlin out completely before he would be pliant and cooperative. But if he behaved, Arthur would reward him. He would spread him out in the soft  spring grass and make him feel so good that tears and golden light would spill from his eyes. </p><p>	Arthur bit harshly into his lower lip as he shuddered and came. The image of those eyes blazing gold always did him in. There was something about the power in it, the way Merlin had forced it all into him, that he refused to examine too closely. But whatever it was it always make him come so hard he shook with it.</p><p>	He only spared himself a few moments to come down and slow his heavy breaths. He had to fish this proposal and take it to Gwen before his meeting. He trusted her judgement and always had her look over any official changes he wanted to make. They both would have much rathered that she sit in the council chamber at Arthur's side, but three of the counselors had nearly fainted when Arthur had suggested it, so they had agreed it was best that she not attend, at least for now. Arthur was determined that she should be given as much power and respect as he was. He'd managed a small victory against the stubborn old men of the council about a week prior. Now Gwen would be allowed to sit on the throne and see to any official duties while he was away. She'd had to ensure the council members over and over that of course she would only act according to how Arthur would wish it. Arthur had stood in the far corner and made faces at Gwen behind the councils back. She stayed perfectly demure and polite throughout and then promptly shoved him into the corridor wall when the chamber door had block them from the council's view. </p><p>	Sighing, he reread what he had managed so far. A carefully worded tweaking of the laws that would assure those accused of practicing magic a fair trial, as well as a fair sentence. He'd douse every torch in Camelot himself rather than let the pyres be lit again. This ordinance, if he could ease it past the old council's fear of change, would hopefully see to that. He thought he ought to be congratulated as to his careful manipulation of the council, and for the story he'd concocted to keep Merlin out of trouble. It'd been a steep learning curve over the last few months; he'd become quite proficient in choosing his words and the ways he used them. He'd not snapped or unduly insulted anyone for weeks, it was not in the interest of a King to behave so. And he thought that Merlin might be proud of him for his restraint. He had nearly gone across the table at a few of the council members, but he'd managed to rein himself in.</p><p>	He grabbed up the pages he'd written and headed to the door. He very purposely strode through it and did not glance at any of the windows on his way to Gwen's rooms. Especially not those that faced the training field where Merlin was no doubt being run ragged by Gwain. Shit, okay, maybe just a quick glance.</p><p>	The window at the end of the Queen's corridor gave a fantastic view of the field. Arthur had wondered before if the castle had been planned out this way so that unhappy Queens might have something fun to look at. He could certainly appreciate the window's scale and positioning. Only for the advantageous angle it gave him to critique the knights training below, of course. And to ogle his manservant. Of course.</p><p>	It seemed that Gwain was giving Merlin a chance to recover before moving him on to the next set of exercises. The sorcerer was flat on his back in the grass, very much how Arthur had pictured him not long ago with his fist around his own cock. But this Merlin was too thin, Arthur could make out the sharp jut of his ribs even from where he stood. And rather than a breathless smile, Merlin's face was pinched in a tight grimace. Gwain was gently stretching Merlin's legs, bending his knee up to his chest and then straightening his leg again. One and then the other. Thank all the Gods there were that Arthur had given this task to the other knight. If he'd been in Gwain's place he would have buckled by now and spent the rest of the day locked in his chamber with his manservant, kissing him stupid.</p><p> </p><p>	The soft sound of footfalls behind him jolted him back to reality. He straightened up from where he'd been leaning nearly against the glass as he'd watched the men below. When he turned it was to see the same serving girl from this morning, returning with clean bedclothes. She jumped a little at the sight of him lurking at the end of the hall, but smiled pleasantly.</p><p>	"My Lord," She curtsied.</p><p>	"Let me," Arthur said, moving to open the door to Gwen's rooms for her. She blushed furiously and ducked hurriedly inside. </p><p>	Gwen turned at the sound, seated neatly at her desk and in a functional and most un-queenly gown. Arthur knew full well how much she loved dressing up for special occasions, but she valued everyday comfort more. She perked up at the sight of him and the parchment in his hand. He'd crushed a little bit as he'd watch Gwain with his hands on Merlin. But Gwen merely took them gently from his hand and smoothed them out across the work surface of her desk. Arthur took a chair from in front of the fire and swung it around so that he could seat himself next to the Queen. Her warm eyes were flicking from left to right and she was tapping her pen against the desk, forming a small puddle of ink.</p><p>	"It's not bad." She said, but Arthur knew more was coming, "But this clause here, it seems more suited to the upper-class than most of the common towns people, you may want to change the wording like this..."</p><p>	Arthur hummed in agreement and watched her making neat notations to his pages. He drifted a little, planning out how he might address the council today and thinking vaguely that it might win him some points if he were to have a bath waiting for Merlin when he returned to his chambers this evening. Arthur knew very well how appreciated hot water was after a long day of training. His mind carried him away in happy musings about Merlin lax in lavender scented water, steam making his stupid, unruly hair curl. Gwen had to prod him with the point of her pen to get his attention. She handed him the edited papers and wished him luck as sweetly as she ever had. He smiled back at her, glad that she was happy, and that she was still his friend. And then he yelped when he noticed how low the sun was outside her window and bolted out of her rooms and back down the corridor with a last shout of thanks, pounding toward the room where the councilors were undoubtedly awaiting his presence with impatience. It was incredible how they could make him feel small even though he was their High King. He did spare a moment to catch a passing servant and relay a request that a bath should be prepared for him upon his leave from the council. He didn't mention that it was really for Merlin, no need to give the maids that sort of gossip fodder. He thanked the servant girl and she nodded and stepped aside to let him continue to race down the hall. The council was indeed unhappy with his late arrival, but suitably impressed with his expertly worded proposal. Arthur felt the stirrings of change, of new days on the horizon. And, possibly, a different sort of stirring at the thought of what might await him back in his room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oh man, boys are so dumb.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Merlin hadn't made it very far. When Arthur pushed his chamber door open hours later, flushed with his intellectual victory over the old council members and the upcoming instatement of the new law to do with accused magic users, he wasn't ready for the door to meet resistance before it was halfway open. There was a dull thud and Merlin issued a truly pathetic noise. Arthur slid into the room to find his manservant splayed on the stone floor and looking absolutely pathetic.</p><p>	"Arthur," He whined, "Just let me waste away, I promise to do it quietly. Don't send me back to Gwain, he's a madman!" </p><p>	Arthur nudged him with his boot, "You don't do anything quietly."" He nudged him again, just to hear the petulant sound he made. "Get off the floor, Merlin."</p><p>	"No!" He turned his head away from the King, eyes firmly closed. "No, I refuse to move from this spot."</p><p>	"Hm, then I suppose the bath I had prepared for you is mine now." He grinned as Merlin instantly scrambled upright. He knew that Merlin loved hot baths, loved little tastes of luxury. And he loved indulging when it meant he was depriving the King. Merlin had been sneaking the best pieces of food from Arthur's plates since day one. He acted completely innocent, event though they both knew Arthur was well aware. </p><p>	"Seriously?" Merlin stared at him, wide eyed, but edging toward the steaming tub all the same.</p><p>	"Seriously," Arthur confirmed, falling into the chair at his table, back resolutely to Merlin. "You've got a lot more training to do, this will help."</p><p>	"That's...thanks." Merlin said, a little quietly.</p><p>	 Arthur wondered if he was blushing, but he couldn't risk turning around to find out. Especially when he heard the soft sounds of fabric hitting the stone floor and the slosh of water. It wouldn't do at all to ruin his plans and jump Merlin now; but if he had to watch him sink back into the hot water all loose and pliant...He stared intensely at the mess of parchment in front of him, and tried to think about grain and taxes.</p><p>	"So," Merlin spoke up, unable to let Arthur have any peace, "Gwain and Percy, huh?"</p><p>	Shuffling the papers together and tapping them straight against the tabletop, Arthur scoffed, "I was lenient with them for a month, letting them enjoy their reunion after the battle. But, really," He tapped the papers more forcefully into order. "They could have at least done the patrols first before ducking off to wherever they could find to-" Arthur waved his hands around to illustrate what he couldn't quite bring himself to say. </p><p>	"But, you're..." Merlin started, sounding a little nervous, "You're alright with them, you know," From the splashing sounds behind him Arthur was sure Merlin had just copied his vague hand gestures.</p><p>	He couldn't help the laugh that burst forth, "Merlin, what do you think half the knights are doing on long campaigns? More than half, probably. Besides. it isn't as if its some fumbling dalliance, I think they may truly be in love with each other. I allowed them their honeymooning but they really need to learn to control themselves. Or, Gwain does, at any rate. I lay most of the blame with him."</p><p>	Merlin had made an interesting variety of noises in reaction to Arthur's words, but what he finally blurted out was, "Actually, Percy is the one to blame, the way Gwain tells it."</p><p>	Arthur whipped around despite himself, too incredulous at this information to remember why he was supposed to be facing away. Merlin was draped back over the edge of the tub, the water still impossibly steaming. It was drifting around him, touching his pale skin and curling his soft, dark hair. The heat had brought some color to Merlin's cheeks and his blue eyes were half-lidded and lazy as he watched the curling shapes of the steam. </p><p>	"You should know better than to believe anything Gwain says," He grunted, a little too late to sound natural, as he turned back to the table and glared at his stack of papers. See, he thought, he could control himself. Let Gwain and Percival take a lesson. All the same, it might be a good idea to find somewhere else to be. </p><p>	"Where are you going?" Merlin asked worriedly when Arthur stood up forcefully enough to send his chair skidding back across the stones. He'd come up out of his relaxed pose and looked tense, like he was ready to spring into action and do whatever it was that Arthur needed. </p><p>	Arthur rolled his eyes. He took the few paces to the tub and placed a hand on Merlin's shoulder, pushing him back so that he was half reclined again. It was just a taste, a tease of warm, wet skin under his hand. He'd made the mistake of looking, he might as well go all the way and touch. But that would be it. He wouldn't stay and torture himself after this, he'd go for a walk and clear his head, give Merlin time to relax and redress.</p><p>	"I need to talk to Leon," Arthur lied. He felt Merlin strain to sit up again, but easily held him in place. Fuck, okay, he really needed some air. "Nothing serious," He assured his manservant. "Grain stores and the like. As for you," He let go of Merlin and turned toward the door, "Enjoy yourself for now, but I expect dinner and wine when I return, not to mention your clothes off my floor." He kicked Merlin's shirt pointedly and smirked at the disgruntled grumbling behind him.</p><p>	"Yes, Sire." Merlin said so sarcastically that it made Arthur grin. The familiarity of it after so many days with out made him ache in a strangely sweet way. He really was gone on this sorcerer, wasn't he.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>	Arthur walked briskly through the corridors until he was out in the cool evening air and finally let himself slow. He was so happy to have Merlin back and bantering with him with all the spirit he'd always had. And he was still a little riled up from having Merlin's warm, naked skin under his hands. But, now out of immediate proximity to the sorcerer, the heat in him had settled into a low and pleasant warmth.</p><p>	He wandered toward the training field, thinking he might still catch one of the knights there and see if he could convince them to spar. He needed to work off some of the giddiness he was feeling before he could return to his chambers. The field was disappointingly empty, so he turned to the nearby structure where the training equipment was held, wondering if he might find some outlet there.</p><p>	"AH, fuck. You absolute menace."</p><p>	Arthur stopped dead, just outside the door, his hand half raised to push it open. He grimaced and thought, you have to be fucking kidding me. But there was no mistaking Percival's voice, rougher than usual as he swore again and then let out a tight groan. </p><p>	They really couldn't have waited until they were back in the castle? Arthur thought, frowning deeply. He started to lean forward, to see if he could peek through the gaps in the wooden door before he realized what he was doing and froze again. He wasn't some sort of pervert, but, he reasoned, he wanted to see how far along they were. Just to gauge if it was worth waiting for them to finish or if it would be better to abandon his idea and look elsewhere for a distraction. And it wasn't as if he was disgusted by it, they were both quite attractive after all - even if his type ran much more towards slender and pale and dark haired...</p><p>	The door was old and had been gouged and punctured by who knew what implements over the years, so it wasn't hard for Arthur to locate a good crack to peer through. He pulled away after only a brief moment and sighed, scowling. Gwain had Percy on one of the benches against the wall while he was on his knees between the larger knight's splayed thighs. It was clear from the glazed look on Percival's face and the sweat soaking his shirt Gwain had been at it for a while. Arthur wasn't surprised that Gwain liked to tease, to draw things out. Of course he'd be just as much of an insolent arse in intimate moments as he was at any other given time. Another strained moan came from the other side of the door and Arthur shook his head and turned away. So much for distracting himself. Now he was wondering what noises Merlin might make, or how much of a tease he'd be even on his knees.</p><p>	He raked a hand though his hair and started trudging back up to the castle. He did manage to turn his mind to what sort of drills he would run Percy and Gwain through in the morning to make them pay for unknowingly ruining his plans. Maybe he could wear them down enough that they wouldn't have the energy left to mess around all over the place. </p><p>	It hadn't been long enough for him to go back to his room yet, so instead he decided to check in with Gaius. Surely, there could be nothing to further work him up in there. Leeches and bitter mixtures would indeed be a good cure for his current ailment. And he wanted to let Gaius know about Merlin's training regime. He knew the man loved Merlin like a son. Or, at least, what the way Arthur expected most fathers should loved their sons. </p><p>	He knocked, just to be polite, on the chamber door and was told to enter. Gaius was cutting up something into tiny pieces at his work bench. It looked like a pile of grubs or caterpillars and that had the exact effect on him that Arthur had hoped. It made his stomach twist and he was sure that he'd be quite incapable of another amorous thought that night. Perhaps the following day too. </p><p>	"Oh, Sire." Gaius looked surprised to see him and stood as quickly as his old frame would allow. He wiped his hands on a rag at the table, staining it a greenish-yellow. Arthur wasn't sure what his face looked like at that moment, but whatever expression he had, it made the old physician chuckle. "It's not always a nice job, and without an apprentice I have to do the worst of it myself. Would you like to know what they're for?" He asked. gesturing to the maggoty creatures.</p><p>	"No, no, absolutely not." Arthur answered quickly. The less known about what exactly went into Gaius's cures, the better. Oh god, no wonder some of them tasted so awful. He tried to shake off the thought. "I came by to give you an update on Merlin."</p><p>	Gaius's smile vanished, "Is there something wrong?" He's keen eyes were darting over Arthur's face, trying to read the answer there before he gave it.</p><p>	"Everything is fine." Arthur assured him. Gaius visibly relaxed. "I have Gwain doing some training with him to rebuild his strength."</p><p>	"An excellent idea, Sire." The physician settled himself back at his work bench, looking relieved but somewhat pensive, "I must ask, are you intending that Merlin stay with you even after he's recovered?"</p><p>	Arthur hesitated. He hadn't really given it much thought, in his own mind he'd simply expected Merlin to stay. "That... that would be for you and Merlin to decide." He said, finally. It gave him a bit of a sinking feeling. It would be much harder to enact his plan with Merlin out of his chambers so often. But, more than that, Arthur wanted him near. Though he ruled fairly and magnanimously, he was a selfish man at heart.  </p><p>	Gaius nodded again, eyes still on Arthur's face, much too knowing. "Tell Merlin that I'll expect him to visit sometime this week, I want to check him over anyway." That did not surprise Arthur. Gaius hid it well, but he was always worried about his adopted son. </p><p>	Arthur promised to pass on the message and they exchanged farewells, Gaius returning to cutting up whatever those foul bugs were, and Arthur making his way slowly up through the castle and back toward his room. His visit to the old physician had certainly cooled his head. Instead of lewd thoughts about his manservant, he was full of questions, and doubts. Merlin always acted as if Arthur was his entire world. Always there in important moments, offering up exactly what the King needed to hear. Protecting him, killing for him. And what had Arthur given him in return? A job as his servant and a warm bath? How could he make Merlin want to stay, how could he give him what he had always offered up to Arthur without a second thought? </p><p>	He was almost surprised to find himself in front of his door. Loitering out here would do nothing for either of them, so he pushed it open and strode in with more confidence than he felt.</p><p>	The fire was lit, burning warm and low to ward of the cool spring night, and there was dinner waiting on his table. The room was clean and neat and Merlin was dozing on the hearth rug. Arthur walked over to him, ready to prod him awake with his boot like he'd done many times before - but he stopped. Hadn't he just been thinking that he should do more for Merlin, show him what he really meant to Arthur? Poking him rudely awake with the toe of his boot seemed like the wrong way to be going about it.</p><p>	Instead he knelt, hand hovering over Merlin's form as he debated how to do this. Ridiculous, that he should be so unsure of this simple act after everything they'd been through. But it seemed important somehow, and Arthur didn't want to mess it up. He breathed out carefully and settled his hand gently on Merlin's shoulder. He gave him a light shake, attempting to wake him softly.</p><p>	Merlin's eyes flew open and his hand came up and clamped hard around the King's wrist. He looked momentarily panicked, Arthur's name on his lips before he'd even seemed to remember his surroundings. When he did, he dropped Arthur's arm immediately. </p><p>	"Sorry," He said, voice rough with sleep.</p><p>	Arthur frowned at him, crouched on the hearth rug. He kept his hand on Merlin's shoulder, much more firmly now. "What was that about?"</p><p>	Merlin tried halfheartedly to shake him off, but Arthur held firm. "Nothing," He muttered. He tried again to get out of Arthur's grip but Arthur merely yanked him back down when he tried to get to his feet. "Hey! Let go of me you prat!"</p><p>	Ah, there was his Merlin. Arthur shook him, a lot harder, just to make him curse and flail. "Not til you tell me, Merlin." He insisted.</p><p>	"It was just, stop it! It was a bad dream! Stop shaking me!" He was trying to clamber away but Arthur had him by both shoulders now. Even though whatever dream he'd had had clearly been distressing, he was grinning now and laughing, trying to shove Arthur away. "I told you! Let go!"</p><p>	Arthur couldn't. He couldn't let go when Merlin's nightmare had made the sorcerer walk with a start, terrified, and calling his name. So he continued to torment Merlin, to make them both laugh and to have an excuse to keep his hands on his manservant.</p><p>	They tussled like boys on the rug, elbowing each other and delivering wild smacks wherever they might land. Merlin managed to get half to his feet with a lucky jab to Arthur's gut, but the winded King grabbed his manservant by the ankle and brought him back down. It was wonderful and lighthearted and the best that Arthur had felt in months. Merlin looked like he felt the same, even though he was panting and wincing when he laughed too hard.</p><p>	"Uhg, enough. You've bested me." He conceded, going limp against the rug. Arthur chuckled at him and finally let him go. Merlin stayed sprawled out on the floor, the color high in his face and his chest heaving. "A day of training with Gwain and now this! I'll never make it."</p><p>	"Can you at least make it to the table, because half of this is for you." Arthur said, rolling his eyes as he dropped into his usual seat. </p><p>	As expected, that got Merlin up. He fell into the other chair with a grimace, but didn't waste time in snatching all his favorites and piling up his plate. </p><p>	"I ran into Gaius just before I returned," Arthur said, casually. "He says that you'd better go see him before the week is out."</p><p>	Merlin nodded, mouth too full for speech. </p><p>	Arthur picked up his goblet and then set it back down without taking a drink. He was uncertain again. He wasn't used to feeling so wrongfooted and it was not a sensation he enjoyed. His plan to coax Merlin's magic out of him in a loving and pleasurable act was still as brilliant as it ever was; only now, Arthur was realizing he'd forgotten to take all the in-between parts into account. He'd imagined that they would just, come together. Maybe that when Merlin was bent close doing up the straps on his armor, Arthur would simply tip his face up and kiss him. Or that when he caught Merlin sitting on his bed, he could just push him down into it and give him a few good reasons to stay there. He'd assumed it would be as natural and easy as everything was between them. This was immensely frustrating. </p><p>	Fiddling with the stem of the goblet, Arthur shot a glance up at his manservant, "He asked me if I intended to have you stay with me," Merlin's eyes snapped to his, "In the antechamber," he continued, and Merlin looked back to his plate. Did he seem disappointed at Arthur's choice of words? Or maybe it was only the King's wishful thinking. He went on, "I told him that that would be something for the two of you to decide."</p><p>	Merlin looked up at him again, those blue eyes suddenly hard to read. He twirled his fork between long fingers, fidgety. "You should have a say in it too." He said, a little subdued, "I'd hate to overstay my welcome."</p><p>	"Impossible." The answer was out of Arthur's mouth before he'd known he was going to say it. But the way Merlin's eyes went bright made him glad of the slip. It was true, anyway.</p><p>	Merlin gave him a crooked smile. "Trying to get me to be on time for a change?" It was as if he were giving Arthur an out, a way to steer the conversation back into familiar territory of jabs and insults and teasing. But the hope was still there in his eyes as he waited for Arthur's response. </p><p>	This was his chance, Arthur thought, an opening for him to set the course. "No," He said, smiling back at the other man, "I'd simply like you nearby." He looked away then, back down to his plate to let Merlin work that out at his own pace. </p><p>	The rest of the night passed in amicable silence. Merlin cleared the table with a distant look in his eyes and Arthur went over his schedules for the following days, making annotations here and there. When Merlin told him that he was going to retire for the night, Arthur hummed in acknowledgment.</p><p>	Merlin hesitated as he passed Arthur's chair, "Goodnight," He said, quietly, after a moment. When Arthur turned to look at him to return the words, he thought that Merlin looked like that hadn't been what he'd meant to say at all.</p><p>	Arthur let it go for the night with a soft smile, "Goodnight, Merlin."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>first kiss time! at least, the first time when someone isn't also busy dying.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rest of the week passed in much the same way; Arthur swamped by his own duties, Merlin being thoroughly worked by Gwain. Each afternoon when Merlin was released from training, Arthur had a bath ready for him and Merlin would sigh happily, and Arthur would find some pressing reason to be out of the room.</p><p>	They ate and spent their evenings together. Merlin was as much a gossip as ever. He told Arthur all about the other servants, and quite a bit about other nobles as well. It seemed that one of the Councilors had been tupping three of the chamber maids, under the impression that they were all the same person. Merlin had laughed himself stupid at Arthur's stunned expression, and the following angry rant about that old lecher who Arthur had never liked anyway. </p><p>	Each night, Merlin would bid him goodnight in that same tone, like he'd meant to say a million other things. And Arthur would smile and softly wish him the same. Sometimes, if he could manage to make it look casual, he'd touch Merlin as he said it. Just brush their hands together, or squeeze his shoulder gently but intentionally. When Arthur had smoothed his hand through Merlin's soft hair, the sorcerer had smacked into the door frame of the antechamber twice before managing to get through.</p><p> </p><p>	As subtle as he was trying to be, Gwen had caught Arthur out in the first few days. He'd been ready for questions, maybe tears. He should have expected more of her. She laughed at him and assured him that she was the only one who'd noticed, after all, she knew what he looked like when trying to be charming. Arthur took the following teasing easily, Gwen couldn't have really been mean if she'd tried. And he'd learned what flowers Merlin favored. Not that he'd be out picking a bouquet like he was trying to woo some maiden. But maybe if he happened by some...</p><p>	"Oh, Arthur." Gwen sighed, catching her breath. "You really are gone on him."</p><p>	Arthur blushed, and cursed himself for it. "I suppose that's another thing you recognize."</p><p>	She hummed, "No, actually. You never looked at me quite the way you look at him. I've always had a funny feeling about you two, just could never put my finger on it." She didn't look upset, still just warmly amused. He must have looked shocked because she giggled a little again. "Arthur, for heaven's sake. I'm not bitter or jealous that you love him. You accept and even support what I have with Lancelot, and I can wholeheartedly do the same for you and Merlin. I think you two might be just as fated, if not more, than Lancelot and I."</p><p>	He didn't know what else to do except thank her and hug her so hard that it probably wasn't proper, or even comfortable. But she just laughed again and patted his back, returning the embrace. </p><p> </p><p>	A few days after that, and after a vase of lavender had appeared in his room that Arthur would swear under threat of death he had nothing to do with, Merlin banged through the door well after his training should have ended. His was laden with a stack of shabby fabric and a few odds and ends clutched in his hand. Arthur saw the worn edge of an old book and the glint of runes on it's spine where Merlin had tried to tuck it into the mass of fabric. </p><p>	Arthur ignored it, and said instead. "You've been talking with Gaius then," It wasn't a question, but Merlin answered anyway.</p><p>	"Yeah, and I, uh thought I'd stay here. Unless you've changed your mind?" That was a question. Merlin looked so openly hopeful that Arthur went soft inside. Something that had been happening with an alarming amount of frequency as of late.</p><p>	A retort was ready, on the tip of his tongue. But Arthur swallowed it back down. "Of course I haven't. Now go put that down, I want to see where all of Gwain's training has got you."</p><p>	Merlin fumbled his armload, "What? What do you mean see?" he squawked.</p><p>	"Merlin," Arthur drawled, rolling his eyes, "Really, what are you getting your skirts in a bunch for. I need to make sure Gwain has been doing his job and not just leaving you with useless tasks while he runs off for a romp with Percival."</p><p>	Merlin turned red and spun on his heel to head for his antechamber. Arthur could hear his mutterings as he banged around, presumably putting things away. Arthur loved bringing up Percy and Gwain's relationship in front of Merlin. It always made him blush furiously and stutter out nonsense. He never said anything against them though, and Arthur had the idea that Merlin might even be a little excited at the thought of what his knights might be getting up to. As much as he was trying to be more kind and honest with his manservant, he couldn't help but tease him. It was a core part of how they fit, the way the riled each other up. He was smiling to himself, staring vaguely at the tapestry on the far wall, when Merlin reemerged from his room, still putting on a show of being indignant.</p><p>	"Well," He said, peevishly. He spread his arms and turned slowly, like a lady modeling a new gown. "There you are, do I meet your standards?"</p><p>	Arthur smirked and gave Merlin an obvious up and down look. "Hm," He said, sounding unimpressed. It was an act of course. even from his seat at the table he could see where a week and a half of training and plenty of good food had brought Merlin back, fitter than before. A wonderful idea struck him, perhaps he could finally put his plan into action. "I really can't say."</p><p>	Merlin gaped at him, "I've been working my arse off you, you, cabbagehead!"</p><p>	Arthur burst into laughter despite himself. He hadn't heard that one in a while. He waved Merlin down before he could really get worked up. "Calm down. How am I supposed to tell from looking at you from across the room?"</p><p>	"Across the room is plenty near enough!" Merlin retorted, blushing again. He crossed his arms, unconsciously trying to cover himself. </p><p>	Arthur let his grin go softer at that. As much as he loved to poke and prod at the sorcerer, he didn't want to cause him any real self-doubt. He stood up and moved toward Merlin, and he saw Merlin shift like he would back away. But in the end he kept his position as Arthur approached and moved in a circle around him. </p><p>	His eyes soaked in everything about the other man, greedy and excited now that he was going to make a move at last. He let his gaze slide over the width of Merlin's shoulders, down his arms to his long-fingered hands. Mm, he might have to give Gwain a better reward than simply covering his tavern debt, he'd done a very nice job. He licked his lips as he came back around to face the sorcerer, he'd decided where he'd start.</p><p>	He touched Merlin at first like he would touch an easily spooked mount. He smoothed his hands along the lines his eyes had traced, firmly and with purpose. When Merlin relaxed a bit, more at ease with the idea that Arthur really was just checking the results of his efforts, then Arthur ran his hands, more slowly, over Merlin's chest. This time, it was definitely more groping than testing strength. Merlin sucked in a breath, but did nothing else. Arthur hummed as his hand slid down further, and he splayed his fingers out over Merlin's sharp hips. He squeezed once, and made a sound of approval. Then he dropped his hands and stepped back.</p><p>	It worked so beautifully. Merlin leaned after him when he moved away, looking dazed. His lips were slightly parted and his breathing was faster than it had been moments before. He shook his head a little, Arthur could see his throat work as he swallowed deliberately. Damn, he should have put his hands there too. </p><p>	"So," Merlin started, and had to clear his throat. His voice had gone a little rough and Arthur felt it almost like a touch. "So, do I measure up?"</p><p>	It was almost too easy, "Measure up? Compared to whom, exactly? I don't know that you'd quite stand up to me yet." He moved back in to Merlin's space, standing very close, for all intents and purposes to compare. Merlin was a little taller, but Arthur was far more broad, he slid his hands up Merlin's arms to his shoulders and bracketed him in to prove the point.</p><p>	Merlin was breathing shallowly, open mouthed, and his blue eyes were dark. He snapped his mouth shut after a moment, trying to regain some composure. "Yeah, yeah, I get the point." He mumbled, but made no move to shake Arthur off of him, and so Arthur stayed put. The scant space between them heavy with possibilities. </p><p>	Another wicked idea occurred to the King. "Hm, I'm not sure you do get it, Merlin." He smirked. He dropped his hands from slim shoulders to snatch up the sorcerer's own hands. He pressed Merlin's palms to himself, trapped under his hands, he flattened their combined touch against his chest, and then slid it, much too slowly to be anything innocent, down across his abdomen. Merlin's fingers dug into him as they reached his lower stomach, and the sorcerer's breath hitched.</p><p>	He was staring down at their hands, mouth open again and very tempting. "Arthur..." He whispered, and he sounded strained, uncertain. </p><p>	Arthur sent a quick prayer to the gods, old and new and maybe some undiscovered or forgotten. He hoped desperately that he wasn't about to ruin everything when he closed the little distance between them and pressed flush to Merlin's stiffened form. He pressed his cheek to Merlin's soft hair to speak lowly into his ear. "I think you measure up incredibly well. It's been absolute torture to wait until you'd recovered to ask you to kiss me again."</p><p>	Merlin gasped and tried to pull away, but Arthur kept him in place with hands on his waist. "Y-you you remember?" He choked out, and Arthur could hear the impending tears in his voice. </p><p>	He sushed him softly, circling his arms around the sorcerer but pulling back enough to meet his eyes. He had to choose his next words carefully, it wouldn't do to give away how much he really knew, but he wouldn't lie. "I remember being barely coherent, I remember that you called my name like your heart was being torn from your chest. And I remember, dazed as I was, that you kissed me." As he expected, tears were starting to spill from those blue, blue eyes. Arthur raised a hand to wipe them away, smiling fondly. "I'd very much like you to do it again, now that we both have the time to enjoy it."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>	He hadn't imagined that their first real kiss would including Merlin crying, but maybe he should have, he was such a girl after all. But he didn't care if he could taste salt on Merlin's lips. The simple fact that Merlin had met his eyes, his look suddenly blazing as he slid deliberate hands into Arthur's hair and kissed him with such fucking longing, shook Arthur to the core. It was better, so, so much better. Not that there was a high bar for it. Almost anything was better than bleeding out in the mud and rain. Although, he would always cherish the image of Merlin wild and burning with gold above him. </p><p>	Clutching Merlin tighter at the thought, he slid a hand up to his jaw, not holding or angling him differently, but just to feel. Merlin made the move to take their kiss deeper before Arthur could and, not for the first time, Arthur wondered if he might lose at him own game. The touch of Merlin's tongue against his lower lip was careful, but desperate, and Arthur didn't even think. He opened himself up to Merlin, invited him in and nearly lost himself in the sensation, in the ardent hunger of Merlin's mouth on his. </p><p>	He regained himself after a long moment, and took control. He gave back every bit as good as he'd got. Good enough that Merlin moaned low into his mouth and Arthur answered it with his own noise and a sharp nip to Merlin's lower lip. He allowed himself only a second more, one last drowning moment of Merlin panting into his mouth and his hands clutching at Arthur, before he pulled back. </p><p>	Merlin looked...gods he looked amazing. A blush was painted high across his sharp cheekbones and his mouth was open, panting, his lips slick and red. His eyes were mostly pupil, ringed with a fine line of blue. Arthur knew he could look little better, and he thought briefly of taking it further, grabbing Merlin up and dropping him onto the plush bed. But no, not yet. Not now. He wanted Merlin to understand completely how Arthur loved him before he would take him and coax his magic out. When the reveal finally came, he did not want Merlin to have any doubts.</p><p>	So for now he pressed a softer, slower kiss to Merlin's mouth, held him close and wound them both down from the urgency of before. Merlin sighed against his lips and followed Arthur's lead until this kisses became chaste and light before they finally broke apart.</p><p>	"I didn't think you'd, you know," Merlin pulled back further, putting a little space between them to make an all encompassing gesture. "I didn't think you'd be okay with that sort of- the way I- What I wanted?" His voice pitched up at the end like it was a question. Arthur grinned at his flustered state and reached out to tousle his messy hair in a familiar gesture.</p><p>	"I suppose that's as much my fault as yours. I should have expected that you'd be completely oblivious." He said with an affected, long-suffering sigh. Merlin reached up to tug Arthur's hair sharply in retaliation, "Ah! Fine, fine, I'm kidding," He laughed, and he wondered what sort of beast he'd unleashed if now Merlin could touch him so freely and intimately. He thought some of it was likely to be wonderful, and a lot of it would surely be torturous.</p><p>	Merlin's hand unclenched, but stayed, stroking absently through Arthur's hair. He smile slipped and he looked introspective and distant. "Arthur..." He started, "If you really want this- me, I have a lot of things I should tell you. But I'm worried if I do you won't-" He made that 'everything' gesture again with his free hand. </p><p>	This certainly wouldn't do. This was not how he wanted Merlin to admit it. There should be much less anxiety and much more of Merlin coming his brains out and glowing gold with magic. Arthur sighed again and made Merlin meet his eyes, "Merlin, Merlin," He said with fond annoyance, "If I still want you after all the stupid things that I already know about you, I don't think you have to worry." Merlin opened his mouth to speak again but Arthur shook his head, "No, don't argue with me. Just let it be for now, and let's just enjoy this."</p><p>	Merlin's eyes were a over-bright again, but he let out a strained laugh and tugged on Arthur's hair again. "You think just because you're King you can tell everyone what to do,"</p><p>	"I think it, because it is true." Arthur answered back with as much regal self-importance as he could, which was really quite a lot. "And, as such, I order you to kiss me again."</p><p>	"As you wish, Sire," Merlin said, heavy with sarcasm. He leaned in though, and Arthur's heart picked up. Sarcastic or not, he found he like the sound of his title on Merlin's lips in such an intimate moment. But Merlin, the cheeky brat, veered off course at the last moment and pressed his lips to Arthur's cheek instead. Then he pulled fully away from the other man, grinning.</p><p>	"Merlin!" Arthur objected. "I demand you kiss me properly!" He was being absolutely petulant and he knew it, could hear the whining tone in his own voice. But he didn't care, not if it got him what he wanted, and not if it made Merlin laugh like he was now.</p><p>	Still chuckling quietly, Merlin took Arthur's hand in his, he bent his head and pressed his lips to the Pendragon Signet Ring. Arthur's breathing caught and held. Merlin looked up at him, still bowed, still smiling but much more sincerely now. Arthur wanted to convey, somehow, the momentousness of what he was feeling at the display of intimate loyalty. But his words stuck in his throat and he just stood there open-mouthed instead.</p><p>	"Was that proper enough for you, Sire?" He asked, after a moment with the spark of insolence rekindling in his gaze.</p><p>	Arthur managed what must have been an affirmative sound because Merlin smirked at him before standing straight again and turning his back on Arthur, headed towards the door. </p><p>	"I'll fetch your dinner, then." He said, smugly, and Arthur made another half-formed sound of agreement.</p><p>	He stood in the same spot after Merlin had slipped out the door with one final over the shoulder glance at Arthur, hands loose at his sides and completely dazed. Then he snapped back to reality. That had been so unexpectedly arousing, and if he was going to make it through the night without moving things along a lot faster than he intended, he was going to have take the edge off. He stumbled to his bed and flopped backwards onto it, his legs hanging off the side. It didn't matter, he had to do this quickly, before Merlin returned. A sudden thought shot through him, white hot, and he imagined Merlin coming back in for some stupid reason and catching Arthur in the act. He grit his teeth and swore under his breath. He shoved his trousers roughly down, just enough to free his cock. He was so fucking hard, and the persistent thought of Merlin catching him, seeing him like this, morphed into a full-fledged fantasy. He stripped his cock with quick jerks designed to make him finish quickly and his imagination spiraled out of control. Merlin, coming back and his stupid pretty mouth falling open in shock. Stumbling to the bed and down to his knees and batting Arthur's hands away so that he could swallow him down. Or perhaps forcing his hands still with his magic, and pinning him with hot, gold eyes while Arthur writhed and begged and then- and then-</p><p>	Arthur threw his head back, biting harshly into his lower lip as his hips thrust up into his fist, completely beyond his control and he came harder than he had in ages, possibly ever.</p><p> </p><p>	When Merlin did eventually return with their food, Arthur was sitting at the table and flipping through papers, relaxed and nonchalant. Merlin raised an eyebrow at him, taking in the fact that he'd changed into a different shirt, but Arthur didn't comment on it and neither did Merlin. Arthur didn't blush, he had too much self-control to allow that. And besides, how could Merlin possibly guess that his other shirt had been crumpled up and shoved to the bottom of the hamper because he'd come so hard it had streaked nearly up to his throat. No, no matter what sort of knowing look Merlin was giving him, that was surly impossible.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bit of a shorter one, but the following chapter should be out fairly soon!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The final week of Merlin's recovery training seemed to crawl by. Arthur was out beating his knights into the ground while Gwain and Merlin went through exercises near by. He nearly broke Elyian's arm when, in the midst of knocking him down, he'd glimpsed Gwain helping Merlin stretch with his hands on the sorcerer's thighs. He wasn't jealous, per say. More like envious, and irritated that he wasn't the one with his hands sliding up Merlin's long legs. </p><p>	The after-training baths also continued, only now Arthur didn't leave the room. He still afford Merlin some privacy, turning his back while his manservant undressed and settled with a happy noise in the warm water. Sometimes, as he relaxed back into the tub, Arthur would hear a faint whisper and when he looked back the bath would be steaming and Merlin's eyes would be closed. It made Arthur feel better about the outcome of getting Merlin to reveal his magic. Obviously, if Merlin were comfortable casting spells a mere handful of feet away from the King, he must, somewhere inside, know that Arthur would accept him.</p><p>	But, to the King's frustration, he had not been able to get Merlin to show him just yet. He was, however, proved right in his theory about pleasure weakening the sorcerer's control. He'd pulled Merlin into bed with him after a suspiciously long, hot bath. Merlin had been nervous and hesitant, so Arthur had kept it simple and easy.</p><p>	Merlin was naked and beautiful against Arthur's crimson bedclothes. Still wet and warm from the bath, Arthur had been unable to keep his hands to himself. He was enraptured, skating his palms over planes of lithe muscle and soft skin, so lost in the sensation against his hands that Merlin had finally snapped at him and closed a vice like grip around his wrist.</p><p>	"Arthur! For fucks sake, you're driving me mad!" He'd said sharply, and Arthur noticed how his chest was heaving and red from the flush that had started in his cheeks and spread downward. "Why on Earth are you still dressed!" It wasn't so much a question as a demand, and Arthur obeyed the underlying order without thought, tugging off his clothes haphazardly because he couldn't take his eyes off of Merlin.</p><p>	Nervous though he might be, the sorcerer was not shy. He didn't try to hide himself from Arthur's gaze or hesitate to tug the King down against him as if he were in charge. The delicious feel of steam-warm skin against his own simultaneously fogged Arthur's head and reminded him of his motivations. He was supposed to be getting Merlin worked up, not only enjoying himself in the slide of the sorcerer's skin. </p><p>	He tugged them into position, laying on their sides face to face, and hauled Merlin in tight with one hand on his hip and the other in his messy hair. Merlin went willing, happily, and met Arthur's kiss with enthusiasm. Merlin, bold as ever, hooked a long leg over Arthur's thigh and pulled, slotting them together and moaning into Arthur's mouth at the result. He sounded far too pleased with himself, and Arthur had no choice but to one-up him. He pushed a hand between them and gripped them both tight together, smirking when Merlin's moan hitched up higher into something more uncontrolled. He couldn't see their cocks in his hand without pulling back more, and Merlin was clinging to him and so warm that Arthur couldn't bear the though of any more space between them. Instead, he stroked his hand slowly to line them up and measure Merlin against himself. </p><p>	"Mmm," He hummed happily, pressing their cockheads tight together and rubbing their combined slick over them with his thumb, "I knew I'd be bigger."</p><p>	Merlin made a noise between a groan and a laugh, "Ha, thought about it a lot have you? What my cock was like?"</p><p>	It was so crass, especially coming from Merlin, and for some reason that lit Arthur up inside. He began stroking in earnest, his other hand still in Merlin's hair and Merlin's fingers spread wide against he back. He struggled to focus enough to answer back and he could come up with nothing but the truth, "Nngh, yes, I have." He groaned and Merlin's hips jerked again and he started to thrust  himself against Arthur like he couldn't help it. Arthur made another tight noise and gritted his teeth against the sensation. It was a struggle to keep his eyes open, but he was determined not to miss anything. "It feels even better than I imagined," He admitted breathlessly and watched Merlin bite his lip against the sounds trying to escape him. "You're so warm, and so fucking wet. Mmmh, ah yes, gods you're fucking dripping, it's so good-"</p><p>	It was true, Merlin's cock was leaking a truly impressive amount and now the slide of Arthur's hand was slick and perfect and Merlin couldn't stop the rhythm of his hips, sliding them together even more with the most wonderful slick friction. "Arthur," He keened, voice tight with warning. Arthur shuddered at the sound of his name like that. Oh, he wanted Merlin to say it that way everyday for the rest of his life.</p><p>	"Nnngh, ah fuck, fuck, Arthur-" The words were spilling form Merlin's mouth uncontrolled and they seemed to be soaking right into Arthur's skin and getting him just as close. </p><p>	"Merlin," He answered with a breathless moan, and Merlin went taut against him. </p><p>	Arthur felt a wave of excitement cresting in him as Merlin shook and his sounds went high an desperate. But, with the first hot pulse of his release, Merlin clamped his eyes shut and bent forward to bury his face into Arthur's shoulder.</p><p>	Even as disappointed as he was that Merlin had hid from him, he was powerless to stop himself coming as well. The warm feeling of Merlin's release on his skin, coating his cock and dripping downward, paired with Merlin's lost, pleasured gasps being breathed harshly against the skin of his shoulder, pulled him under. He was sure he felt something, a bright spark skating across his skin. It felt like magic, and like Merlin. He came hard with a shout of Merlin's name and the sorcerer moaned again and clutched him tight in answer.</p><p>	Arthur kissed Merlin's panting mouth sweetly, slow and languid. Merlin groaned, satisfied, and returned the kiss, honeyed and easy. When they finally pulled apart they were grinning at each other like complete idiots, Merlin's eyes were bright and blue. And after a while more, when they found the motivation to get out of bed and clean themselves off, the bath water was still steaming. Next time, Arthur thought, still smiling and content. Next time he'd see.</p><p> </p><p>	But fate was not on the King's side in the following days. Council meetings and reports kept him either bent over the parchment scattered across his table, or leaned back and seething with frustration in his chair in the council chambers. Stubborn, all of them. Old, scared men that would wring their hands and frown, shaking their heads at the mention of magic. Druids had been spotted in the forests to the north and the council was nearly beside themselves. Arthur rolled his eyes and insisted again and again that the druids were a peaceful people that were welcome within their borders. He wanted Gwen here with him, her calm voice of reason. And he wanted Merlin on his other side. He should simply insist, he was King, after all. And if the old councilors didn't like it they could bloody well leave.</p><p>	It took all of Arthur's self-control on that day not to sack the entire council or, at the very least, shout them into compliance. He did slam the chamber door behind him when he left, teeth clenched and his head aching. All they could do was whine a worry about a band of druids strolling through the wood while actual problems went unmentioned. There was a grain shortage, the spring had been too long and too wet and the store had been affected by mold. And the persistent damp had also resulted in a rash of lung sickness throughout much of the lower town. And all those tired old imbeciles did was whimper about the insidious dangers of magic. Fools, the lot of them.</p><p> </p><p>	He went out to the training fields, with a look on his face that sent the younger knights fleeing. He marched up to Leon who was looking bemused at the sudden disappearance of the new knights he'd been working with.</p><p>	"How'd the meeting go?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, undaunted by Arthur's grimace. He fell into a sparring stance without waiting for an answer and was ready when Arthur came at him. </p><p>	Leon was in light armor and Arthur in the clothes he'd worn to the council, fabric much to fine to be ground into the dirt. But he didn't care, and neither did Leon. The older knight met Arthur's charge and turned into it, using his momentum to send Arthur to the ground. The resulting match was an all-out, dirty fight. Arthur threw dirt in to Leon's face to distract him enough for Arthur to kick his feet out from under him. And Leon elbowed him in the gut shoved him back into the ground. Arthur was grinning when he spit out mud and tackled Leon again, his frustration ebbing as they wrestled messily and without finesse. A few of the other knights, as well as the bravest of the new recruits, had formed a circle around them and were cheering them on, the seasoned knights hurling jeers and insults at Leon and the King alike. Gwain was calling out for bets while Lancelot looked on with a worried smile from the edge of the small crowd. </p><p>	Finally Arthur had Leon completely pinned. The older knight was sweaty and panting as he let his head thunk to the ground and gasped out, "I yield, I yield!" A groan from the losers rose up from the crowd and Gwain cackled, hands out and palm up for his winnings. </p><p>	Arthur pulled Leon to his feet and they embraced, clapping each other hard on the back and laughing breathlessly. The sun had sunk low and as Arthur looked around to the dispersing knights, he realized that Gwain's presence must mean that Merlin had finished for the day and was likely already back in Arthur's chambers. His grin widened, flush with adrenaline and a hard-won victory, he shouldered past the remaining men and jogged up towards the castle.</p><p> </p><p>	"Ah, Sire," Gaius's voice halted Arthur on the steps into the castle proper. He was shuffling back from the direction of the town, looking worn.</p><p>	"Gaius, how goes it in the lower town?" He turned toward the physician, worry creasing his brow but still eager to get to his room.</p><p>	Gaius sighed but smiled, "Better than the day before, but the illness still spreads. I had wanted to ask you if I might be allowed to find another apprentice."</p><p>	Arthur gaped for a moment, "Gaius! You don't need my permission!" He did retreat form the steps then, horrified by his own oversight.</p><p>	Gaius raised an eyebrow and Arthur felt like a child again. "I do in fact need your permission. You are the king, Arthur. And I'd quite like to purloin one of your stable hands. He's been hanging around my chambers ever since I gave medicine to his mother. He seems interested and eager to learn, I have a feeling he'll have a knack for it."</p><p>	"Which one is he?" Arthur asked.</p><p>	"Alryn, the small blonde one."</p><p>	Arthur nodded. He new the boy, by look if not by name. "He has a good touch with the horses, but I'd much rather you had the assistance you need. And if you believe he may have a gift for medicine, you have my complete support in taking him on. I'll see to it that he receives a more appropriate monthly payment for his new role as the court physician's apprentice."</p><p>	Gaius looked a little surprised, but very pleased. "Thank you, Sire." He inclined his head, "I'll go see if I can still catch him at the stables to tell him the good news."</p><p>	"No, I can-" Arthur began, turning his back on the castle. But Gaius's raised eyebrow brought him up short. He smiled at the old man as he gestured Arthur away, muttering that he was not old enough yet that he couldn't make to walk to the stables.</p><p> </p><p>	Arthur wasted no more time in getting back up to his chamber. Between the wrestling match with Leon and the news that Gaius would have an able and interested apprentice, he had almost forgotten the horrible council meeting. Even the clouds had dispersed and the fiery light of the setting sun came in through the windows and painted the castle in the colors of oncoming summer. Even better was the sight that met him when he finally pushed open his door. Merlin was spread out in front of the hearth again, this time only in his well-worn trousers, his hair still damp.</p><p>	He moved forward, going down to his knees to touch. Merlin opened one eye and growled, "Don't you dare."</p><p>	Arthur froze, unsure, but Merlin was sitting up and crossing his arms. </p><p>	"You are filthy. If you think you're touching me like that you've got another thing coming." </p><p>	"You can't talk to me like that, Merlin!" Arthur protested. "I'm the King!" He reached out again but Merlin stood and backed away. Oh, so that's how he was going to be. Arthur smirked and moved into a crouch. Merlin's blue eyes went wide.</p><p>	"No." He said firmly, backing away from the king. "Arthur, no."</p><p>	But Arthur's smirk was growing wider and he tensed, ready. "I think I've been spoiling you too much, Merlin." He said, lowly. "All those baths and the liberties I let you take,"</p><p>	Merlin said his name again, more weakly. Arthur could see where he was starting to get hard, but he still protested. Arthur ignored it.</p><p>	"Merlin, Merlin," He breathed. He loved saying the sorcerer's name like this, with intent. He loved more the way it made Merlin's pupils swallow up the blue of his eyes. "I'll get you as filthy as I damn well please," He grinned, and pounced.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fuck those moldy old councilors. Girl Power Gwen and two dorks so stupidly in love.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Merlin's training coupled with Arthur's state from the recent skirmish with Leon meant that the sorcerer was able to put up a decent fight. Arthur had caught him around the waist and threw him back to the hearth rug, careful not to actually hurt him. But Merlin had wriggled out of his grasp and pushed Arthur off long enough to get out from under him. Arthur hesitated, wondering if his advances really were unwelcome, then Merlin flipped him onto his back and straddled his thighs to keep him put. Arthur grinned and grabbed Merlin's hips, not to flip them again, just to hold. He rolled his hips up against the other man and made a happy noise in the back of his throat.</p><p>	"I suppose you think you've won." Merlin said crossly, ruining it by gasping slightly and returning the pressure Arthur gave him. He moved sinuously atop the King and it was better than half the things Arthur had imagined, even if they were both mostly clothed and smeared with dirt.</p><p>	He kept their rhythm, fully hard now and panting. "Mm, sure feels like I won." He said with a breathy laugh, hands tightening on Merlin's sharp hips to better feel their movement. </p><p>	Merlin just rolled his eyes and started tugging at Arthur's ruined clothes. He managed to yank his shirt off and was getting started on the laces of his trousers. Arthur was doing nothing to help, just enjoying the streaks of dirt he was leaving behind on Merlin's pale skin. As much as he was still determined to get his way with Merlin and his magic, for now he was content to lie back and let Merlin undo their pants and bend over him to slide their mouths together. The stress of the day was catching up with Arthur, the tussle with Leon starting to come back in aching places. Merlin's lips were warm and soft against his, his hands cool on Arthur's skin. It felt so good, so right. He stroked circles into Merlin's hips and sighed as Merlin took them both in hand.</p><p>	His fingers were longer than Arthur's, and Merlin had the foresight to pause and stretch towards the nightstand for the oil Arthur kept there. He didn't know if he should be embarrassed that Merlin had clearly known that it was there and what it was for. But for the moment he couldn't muster up any other emotion that warm pleasure and contentment. Merlin's grip was slick and cool and his cock was twitching and hot against his. They both watched with breathless rapture as Merlin moved, strokes slow and tight. Gods, Arthur thought, they looked good together; Merlin slim and pale against Arthur who was broader and more tanned. Merlin's dark hair against his gold. They both had scars, thin white lines and the starbursts of arrows, and in a way those matched too. Merlin made a soft sound that caught Arthur's attention and made him look up. Above him the sorcerer looked beautiful and fae, a thing of magic to be sure. His head was leant back and his mouth open, those sweet soft sounds spilling out as he stroked them together in his own personally preferred rhythm. Arthur couldn't see his eyes like this, though he thought they must be squeezed shut again. Merlin was moving faster, body tensing. Little motes of gold light blinked into life in the air around them like fireflies and Arthur held his breath. He wanted it to keep going. When the lights touched him that feeling of Merlin and magic zipped along his skin again and made his cock twitch in Merlin's grasp. But he also wanted Merlin to open his eyes, look down at him with that gold glow and see what his magic did to Arthur.</p><p>	He didn't of course, always stubborn, even if he didn't consciously know he was doing it. Arthur let his eyes slip shut too. The image of Merlin above him, head thrown back and that plush mouth open on a moan burned behind Arthur's eyelids. Merlin was out for his own pleasure now, Arthur was just along for the ride. The magic shocked along his skin again, Merlin gasped like he'd forgotten to breath between moans and his thighs went tight on either side of Arthur's. He came, messy and calling Arthur's name again. His release striped up nearly to Arthur's chin, marking the King as his. Arthur must have said something along those lines aloud because Merlin's remaining breath left him in a sob and he shook, more cum dripping on to Arthur's stomach and his own throbbing cock.</p><p>	Merlin whimpered and slowed his strokes, trembling with sensitivity but determined to finish Arthur off. It was too much, Merlin and his magic wrung out and shaking because of Arthur underneath him, those little motes of gold settling onto Arthur's skin and seeming to melt into him, warm and good and fuck he needed more. His hand closed around Merlin's, forcing him tighter and faster. Arthur needed to come, he needed it to be pulled out of him hard. Next time he would focus on Merlin, take his time and really unwind him, maybe finally get between his legs and inside him. But right now he needed-</p><p>	"Ungh, Merlin!" He shouted. Something in him must have reached out and clued Merlin in to exactly what it was he needed to get over the edge. Merlin had let his own softening cock slip from their combined grasp and was letting Arthur guide their strokes into something brutal and just for him. Then he leaned down and took Arthur's mouth. Really took it, biting and hungry and like he had something he wanted to force into him, make him know. A ragged groan was pulled form somewhere deep in him and Merlin swallowed it up, whispering encouragements against the king's panting mouth.</p><p>	"That's it, oh, Arthur. God you're so hard, so fucking hot. I want to go further next time," A devastating twist of his palm at the tip of Arthur's cock made him cry out, his next words made him come. "Next time, I wanna know what you taste like, how hot you'd be in my mouth."</p><p>	Finally the tension in Arthur's stomach released and his orgasm broke over him like a force of nature, the gold lights under his skin singing in resonance to the pleasure that swamped him and he came his absolute brains out over their intertwined fingers.</p><p> </p><p>	Their afterglow was short lived, interrupted by a loud knock at the chamber door. Arthur groaned and rolled over to press his face into the hearth rug. The knocking came again.</p><p>	"Merlin," He whined, "Go see what they want."</p><p>	Merlin snorted a disbelieving laugh, "You do realize what sort of state we're in, don't you?" He was looking around for his shirt, picking up Arthur's soiled one instead, but tugging in on anyway when the knocking became more insistent.</p><p>	"Sire! I'm afraid that this is urgent!" Leon called through the door. </p><p>	Arthur cursed and sat up, haphazardly tying the laces of his trousers again and stopping at the bath of lukewarm water to scrub the come off of himself as best he could. "Merlin!" He snapped, "Let him in for fucks sake,"</p><p>	Merlin did as asked and Leon came through the door looking a little harried. His eyes went wide at the sight they made; Merlin in the shirt that Leon himself had covered in mud during his and Arthur's earlier tussle. And Arthur still dirt streaked and now shirtless. </p><p>	"Uh," Leon said, swallowing thickly and looking all around the room, anywhere but at Merlin and Arthur. "S-sorry to disturb you, Sire," He said to the ceiling, turning steadily more and more red.</p><p>	Arthur and Merlin shared a complicit look, something half on the verge of laughter and half guilty. Arthur went to riffle through his wardrobe for another shirt while Merlin lurked near the antechamber door. "Well?" He prompted Leon after he'd redressed and attempted to smooth himself out and the knight still hadn't told him what he was there for.</p><p>	"Oh, uh, right. Right!" He slipped back into his professional posture and met Arthur's eyes. "One of the newer knights, Geraint, was approached by a pair of Druids as he made back towards that castle from his patrol. They asked for an audience with the King, and Geraint escorted them back."</p><p>	"What!" Arthur shouted. This was important, Druids asking to speak to him of all people. And here he was looking freshly tumbled with dirt across his face. "Shit! Where are they now?"</p><p>	"Awaiting you in the throne room." Leon answered quickly.</p><p>	Arthur thought fast, "Alright, alright. Fetch Grew and take her down there with you now. She can buy me some time while I get straightened out. Stay with her there, just in case."</p><p>	Leon nodded sharply and took off down the corridor towards the Queen's wing. Arthur turned desperate eyes on Merlin, pleading for help with a mad gesture at himself.</p><p>	Merlin sprang into action. Producing a cloth from seemingly nowhere, he cleaned Arthur's hands and face of dirt before giving himself a quick wash as well. He let Arthur keep on the red tunic he'd just donned but added a more formal vest on top and replaced the mess of his current trousers with something much more befitting a king. At last he set Arthur's crown on, just so, and stepped back to run a critical eyes over his work. </p><p>	"It'll have to do," He announced and hurried to get Arthur's cloak, sword-belt, and gloves. "What do you think they want?" He asked as he buckled the belt and cloak in place. </p><p>	Arthur snatched his gloves and yanked them on, "I have no idea, probably to feel out how Camelot's new reign feels about their kind." Merlin's hands went briefly tight on his shoulders at the words.</p><p>	"And?" He prompted.</p><p>	"And we've kept them waiting long enough. Get a clean shirt on, we need to go!" He shoved Merlin toward the wardrobe. "Just pick something!" He snapped when the man showed signs of hesitance at using one of Arthur's fine shirts. Merlin grimaced and grabbed an older blue one, switching it out hastily with the ruined one he wore. </p><p>	Arthur stopped him with a hand on his arm before Merlin could push open the door. He took a few deep breaths to re-center himself, tried and failed to smooth down Merlin's hair, gave up and kissed him hard and quick before shoving open the door himself.</p><p> </p><p>	Thank the Gods for Gwenivere. When Arthur, tailed by Merlin, finally enter the hall where the thrones stood against the far wall, it was to find the two Druids and Gwen deep in conversation. She was not sitting on her throne, but instead at the bottom of the few stairs that led up to it, on the same level as the Druids. The councilors were an angry looking clump in the group of nobles and castle-dwellers that had noticed the fuss and come as an audience. The way the old council members were scowling at Gwen made Arthur feel sure she was doing everything right. </p><p>	"My apologies," He said, voice loud and strong. He inclined his head to the Druids and offered Gwen a quick thankful smile as he took her hand and led her past their guests and to the two thrones. She sat down gracefully, hands folded in her lap and smiling pleasantly. Arthur kept his feet as the first Druid approached.</p><p>	The woman was tall and carried herself in a way that made Arthur think that she was hiding admirable strength under her moss-colored cloak. Her companion, a slender man wearing similar garb, looked a bit more apprehensive and stayed at her back. She inclined her head to Arthur in not-quite-a-bow, then spoke in a low, clear voice. "An apology is unnecessary, for it is we who came without warning. It was chance that we met the young knight, or perhaps it was fate."</p><p>	"I hope he was a courteous escort." Arthur said, taking his seat at last. Merlin had slid into the shadows behind his throne.</p><p>	"Indeed he was, and your Queen has been a wonderful host." She flashed a smile up at Gwen who returned it.</p><p>	Gwen leaned sideways towards him and said sweetly, "We were discussing the health of the forest. The Druids have been gone from it for a time, and I was interested to know how it had changed." There was something in her eyes that told him this wasn't idle small talk.</p><p>	"I hope you have found it to be thriving," Arthur said to the Druid woman, inviting her to respond.</p><p>	"There are scars on the land still, but we have seen evidence that nature is balancing itself. There is a new green magic in the forests of Albion."</p><p>	A murmur stirred through the crowd. The councilors shared dark looks and grumbled.</p><p>	"It is the reason that the Druids have been wanting to meet with the new King." The woman continued, undeterred. "The land promises and new beginning under your rule. We have heard that you are changing the laws of your father."</p><p>	Ah, there it was. Arthur tapped at the throne's armrest, considering. Perhaps it was time. Fate, as the Druid woman had said. He spoke carefully and clearly, letting his voice carry throughout the hall. "You have heard correctly. Magic it no longer the crime it once was. New laws have imposed that acts of magic will be tried justly and fairly. A man can do harm or good with any tool, magic is no different. Its use is not a death sentence."</p><p> 	More murmurs and mutterings. The council looked positively thunderous now, but the Druid woman was beaming.</p><p>	Arthur continued, "As such, the Druids are welcomed in Camelot's lands." He softened his tone just slightly, "The past King wronged your people terribly, and I was complicit. I offer the Druids safety in my lands, and hope for their forgiveness." He locked eyes with the woman, and then her companion. His gaze kept flicking from Arthur's face to a point over his shoulder. Arthur glanced from the corner of his eye and noticed that Merlin had come forward, closer to the throne. He was standing poker straight and Arthur could tell he was biting down on the inside of his lip, but he wasn't sure why.</p><p>	"Your words bring us peace of mind, King Arthur." It was the first time the Druid had spoken his title. He noted that she did not choose to use his surname, and he could not blame her. "They lead me to think that the request we have come to make of you will be granted." She paused, and Arthur nodded at her to continue. "The Summer Solstice is but a few months away, our elders would like to use the occasion to formally meet with Camelot's new King. They would discuss an agreement of sorts with you, if you would be amenable."</p><p>	"I'm humbled by the opportunity to meet the Druid elders and hear their concerns, especially on a day as important to your people as the Solstice." Arthur tried not to smirk at the look on the oldest councilor's face. He was turning a very interesting shade of puce.</p><p>	The color compounded when Gwen leaned forward to offer her own opinion. "If I may, I would like to extend an open invitation to any Druids that may wish to travel here with your elders. I understand, of course, that you have your own customs, but our Solstice celebration is quite elaborate. I should think any of the Druids would be welcome to attend." She had chosen her words carefully, leaving a space for Arthur to retract the offer. But he smiled wider instead. The old councilor had gone from purple to grey.</p><p>	"A wonderful idea!" He turned his smile to the two Druids. "Please extend an open invitation on Camelot's behalf, and tell your elders that I would be honored to meet with them."</p><p>	"Are you sure you'll have enough room?" The other Druid piped up suddenly. He had a thick, lilting accent and he was looking around the hall doubtfully. "I dare say the whole camp will want to come, plus a few more. I don't think we'll all fit in here."</p><p>	Behind his shoulder, Merlin's hand was gripping the side of the throne so hard his knuckles were white, his teeth clearly digging in to his bottom lip. And Arthur realized he was trying not to smile or laugh.</p><p>	He had no such qualms. "I suppose you will have to come and find out for yourself." He laughed, "I do hope you'll be pleasantly surprised."</p><p>	The mood in the hall was lighter and more than a few of the audience members were hiding smiles or chuckling quietly. Camelot's people went all out for celebrations, and would be thrilled at the chance to show off for a delegation of guests. Arthur certainly would be.</p><p>	Gwen gave a gentle laugh. "I look forward to it as well." She said. "Can we offer you accommodations for the night?" It was a perfectly acceptable offer, but the fact the Gwen had made it without Arthur's approval made the council members look fit to burst. Arthur hadn't had this much fun in ages. </p><p>	"No, thank you, My Lady. We will be returning to the camp. The moon is bright, and will see us safely through the wood."</p><p>	"Allow me to provide you with an escort out of the citadel at least," Arthur insisted, kindly. "I'm sure Geraint would be more than happy to reprise his earlier role." Arthur caught Leon's eye where he stood at the back of the crowd. The older knight nodded and ducked through the hall doors to locate his recruit. </p><p>	The court was dismissed and Arthur remained in his seat until everyone had filed out and Geraint had shown up looking pleased to see the Druids again. He led them out of the room, chattering away. Arthur new that he was from a much smaller village in Camelot's north, where the imposing of some laws had been more lax, so far away from the Citadel and the King. He'd also seen the druidic pendant that Geraint wore tucked under his tunic. He really was surrounded by people who were absolutely abysmal at hiding magical trinkets from him.</p><p>	Finally the hall was empty except for Gwen, Merlin and himself. The council had dithered, obviously wanting to catch the King alone. But Gwen had smiled banally at them until they'd finally looked away and slouched off.</p><p>	Arthur sunk back in his seat, letting out a loud breath. "Well, that went-"</p><p>	He was cut off by Merlin who, it seemed, had lost the battle with himself and was doubled over with laughter. He clutched at Arthur's throne to keep himself upright. "Oh, Gods," He choked, "I thought Edgar was going to drop in a dead faint. I was sure we'd have to call a stop to the audience and have him carried out on a stretcher!" He was almost crying with laughter. "Gwen, you are absolutely amazing, and surprisingly cruel."</p><p>	"I don't know what you're talking about, Merlin." She said primly, before she too lost the fight against a fit of giggles. "Oooh, he deserved it. You should hear my maid talk about him."</p><p>	They both looked to Arthur for his take on the matter. "Huh," He said, "His name is Edgar?"</p><p>	That made Merlin and Gwen burst out laughing even harder. It was contagious and Arthur joined, laughing until his sides hurt. Gwen recovered first, standing from her throne and shaking her head, still giggling. She bid them goodnight with a kiss to the cheek each. And still, shaking her head and grinning, took her leave via the hidden servants stairs. Probably, Arthur thought, to be sure of avoiding any stray council member out in the halls.</p><p>	He looked up at Merlin, still standing half behind the throne. He was wiping tears from his eyes and trying to calm his breathing. "Oh, Arthur." He sighed, "That was absolutely fantastic."</p><p>	"You really think so?" Arthur asked, sincerely, looking up at his sorcerer and wanting reassurance that his choice had pleased him. He had done what he thought right, and best, for the kingdom. But he had also done it for Merlin. </p><p>	"I really think so," Merlin answered, grinning stupidly. And Arthur had no choice but pull him down by the collar of his own shirt and kiss the laughter out of his mouth.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bit of a longer one this time but we are making some feelings progress.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next few weeks were tense between Arthur and his advisors to say the least, and the King was finding any opportunity he could to dodge his meetings. Merlin had finished his training with Gwain's glowing approval and had returned to his duties. He seemed eager to take over even the most menial of tasks again. Arthur suspected that it was born from a desire to keep Arthur's chambers to the King and himself. As such he was cleaning and fetching with minimal griping, although he did frequently bemoan the loss of his post-training baths. And all the while he kept giving Arthur these looks. It was especially noticeable when Arthur wore his crown. Merlin would eye it and then sweep his gaze down over Arthur with a look of deep pride and approval. If Arthur caught him looking, which he almost always did, Merlin would flush but he wouldn't look away. Instead he'd smile slowly and Arthur would have no choice but to pull him in and kiss the breath out of him. The council meetings he did attend, he was late to.</p><p>	Despite their frequent liaisons, some times slow an unhurried in Arthur's bed, and sometimes quick and messy in shadowed corners around the castle, Arthur had yet to get what he was really looking for. Every time Merlin found some way to hide his face and keep his eyes firmly closed. It certainly wasn't as if he didn't enjoy himself, and Merlin clearly did too. But the secret he still held was like a physical thing between them. No matter what Arthur told him, dirty fantasies or whispered praise, Merlin still held back. What was worse was that, if anything, Merlin seemed to be controlling his magic more. Those little gold lights that Arthur loved came few and far between. He had to do something about it, and soon. He needed to find that something that would catch Merlin off guard and make him open up. Speaking of, he'd yet to be inside Merlin. Arthur thought that Merlin avoided it because he knew he might lose control over himself, faced with so much intimacy. As tactful as the King was, and had learned to be just for Merlin, he'd failed at coaxing his manservant into giving him that as well. He didn't think that Merlin was a virgin, didn't think it was inexperience holding the sorcerer back. Gods new Merlin sucked cock like he'd had plenty of practice. It made something hot and angry raise up in Arthur when he thought about it. He wondered who had taught Merlin to use his mouth like that, he wondered if it was the same person that had told him his eyes burned gold when he came. Whoever it was, Arthur hated them.</p><p>	By mid June, Arthur was getting desperate. He wanted, needed, for Merlin to confess before the Solstice. He wanted everything out in the open on the night that he planned to completely and fully repeal the ban on magic. He wanted Merlin to know that it wasn't only for him, but because Arthur truly believed in bringing magic back to his land. But, seemingly no matter what gestures or advances Arthur made, Merlin was neither swayed nor coaxed into revealing the truth. Kind words, whispers of affection, were met with a blush and often Merlin initiating a kiss that would turn into several that would turn into something that often necessitated a change of clothes.  So, when words didn't quite cut it, Arthur tried gifts. He replaced Merlin's threadbare tunics and worn-through boots. Merlin had insisted that it was too much, he was fine with what he had, but Arthur had seen him fold the new clothes carefully and run his fingers over the fine fabric with a little bit of awe. The first time Merlin put on the new clothes, Arthur quickly stripped him out of them. Despite the following mutual pleasure they shared, Merlin tucked his face into Arthur's neck yet again, eyes clamped tight closed as he shook in Arthur's hold.</p><p>	New tools for Gaius. A cart of fine soaps, fabrics and furs sent to Ealdor for Merlin's mother. She'd written back an anxious letter wondering what had happened to her son for the King to bestow such gifts upon her. Merlin responded with assurances of his well being and made Arthur promise not to repeat the gesture. <br/>       Arthur felt as if he were trying to woo a reluctant maid, except that he often had Merlin naked in his bed, and except that he knew already that he had the man's heart. He couldn't figure out what thing was missing, what Merlin might be waiting for, how Arthur could win his trust completely. It was beyond frustrating. </p><p> </p><p>	Finally, with hard-swallowed pride, he admitted that he needed help. He thought first of going to Gwen for advice, she and Lancelot were the paragon of reunited romantic love after all. But it felt too...weird. He didn't think he could talk to his wife about how to best lure his manservant into bed- that felt like a bit too much, even with their current mutual understanding. That took Lance out of the running as well. Leon was out, he'd caught Arthur and Merlin in more than enough compromising positions to have to listen to Arthur's woes about their romance as well. He was sure Gwain would be able to give him some tips and tricks to wind Merlin up, and Arthur really had thought about asking him. But, he wasn't only looking for inventive sexual suggestions, and he seriously doubted that Gwain could take any discussion about wooing Merlin seriously. Then, finally, it came to him. Percival. The soft spoken knight who's heart Gwain had managed somehow to win. Arthur had seen a look on him when he watched Gwain that Arthur often caught on Merlin when he thought Arthur didn't know he was looking. Besides, he was desperate, and Percival seemed like his best chance.</p><p> </p><p>	It was easy to find the chance to talk to him, even if it was difficult at first for Arthur to get the words out. Percival had come by his chamber with his and Gwain's latest patrol reports. It was good news; Druids were being spotted frequently, venturing into small towns within Camelot's borders. They were looking to trade or offer their skills in exchange for comforts hard to come by in the woods. Word had spread far and fast about Arthur's impromptu meeting with the two Druid emissaries and the upcoming Solstice audience with their elders, and they seemed more than happy to barter, sell to, and work with the Druids. This uplifting report spurred Arthur on to call Percy back when he turned toward the door, no doubt off to find Gwain.</p><p>	"I, uh, I have one more request for you." He said, less confidently that he'd meant to.</p><p>	Percy turned back to him with a questioning look, "Yes, Sire?" He asked, his expression becoming concerned at the way Arthur shifted and wouldn't quite meet his eyes. </p><p>	After a few false starts that only made Percival look even more worried, Arthur finally managed to blurt out, "I need advice about Merlin and I was hoping you could give it." He resisted the urge to drop his head to the table to hide his face. He was the King, and it seemed too undignified, even given the situation.</p><p>	"Oh." Percival blinked at him, shifting his huge frame a little uncomfortably and blushing faintly. He didn't seem surprised at Arthur's acknowledgement of his and Merlin's intimate relationship, just somewhat unsure why Arthur was asking him of all people for advice. </p><p>	Arthur tried to regain some dignity, but wasn't sure that he managed it. He went on anyway. "I want to do something for him, to show him how much I..." Arthur hesitated, but plowed on. He was not ashamed. "How much I love him." Percival didn't look surprised anymore, he was still a little pink, but was smiling more brightly that Arthur had ever seen. It seemed that the largest and strongest of his knights was quite soft at heart. "I've bought him gifts, I've told him how I feel, and yet I feel like he doesn't understand." He sighed and Percy's smile went sympathetic. </p><p>	"You want to know how Gwain won me over, then?" Percival asked, still smiling. Some people thought that Percival's size meant that he was stupid, those people were very wrong. Arthur had always known how intelligent he really was. He was quiet because he paid attention, carefully filing away the information he gathered by watching and listening. </p><p>	"I don't need all the details!" Arthur said quickly, holding up his hands. It made Percy laugh. "Just...Gwain is a flirt, but he's not a romantic. So, how did he prove to you his devotion?"</p><p>	Percival looked thoughtful for a moment, eyes unfocused as he thought back. "For Gwain," he started, choosing his words carefully, "Words come easy to him. Flirting and suggestions are his preferred mode of conversation." A fond grin crept over his face. "So, for me, there wasn't anything he could say or tell me that seemed sincere. I believed him when he said he loved me, that he wanted it to be serious, but I still had my reservations."</p><p>	It was the most Arthur had ever heard Percival speak, and he was paying rapt attention. </p><p>	"In his case, for me, it is Gwain's actions that speak the most earnestly." He shook his head when Arthur opened his mouth, ready to protest that he had taken action to show Merlin his intentions. "Not by buying me trinkets or drinks. Gwain likes to be loud, the center of attention. He thrives on it. But, there are times when, even though the tavern or a celebration promises him the chance at being that center of attention, he's chosen me instead. That's how he tells me he loves me, that I am enough to outweigh the attention of an entire crowd."</p><p>	Percival's gaze had gone distant again in fond recollection. Arthur pursed his lips as he considered the knight's words. He tapped his index finger against the tabletop, thinking hard. "I understand, I think." He said at last, bringing Percival back to the present. "But I still don't know what I should...How I can..." He looked up at the large knight, at a loss for words and actions.</p><p>	Percy smiled patiently. "Sire, Arthur, you are a leader. Your capability and strength are the most important to you. You do not want to let yourself seem vulnerable. Perhaps that is what you should give to Merlin."</p><p>	Gods but the man really was observant. But Arthur still made an exasperated noise. "I have!" He said, giving in slightly and dropping his head into his hands. "Merlin has seen me at my lowest, my most vulnerable. He's been by my bed when I was injured or unconscious. I trusted him in those moments so completely, and I'm sure he knows it. I'm sure of it."</p><p>	"It's different to let him see you like that when it is needed than when it is given." Percy had moved closer to lay a huge hand on Arthur's tense shoulder. "Those times when you were unguarded, it was not by your choice. You have to give it to him purposely, by decision. You have to choose to be a man with him only, not also a King."</p><p>	Arthur looked up through his fingers, pondering these words. What action could he take? How could he give himself up to Merlin in a way that would make him understand? Merlin already ignored his titles, and any other decorum expected from him given Arthur's station. What else was there? Should he bow to him, get on his knees- ah. His head jerked up as it clicked, as he realized. All this time, everything Merlin had given him, pleasure and otherwise. And all those times Merlin had taken him in happily and moaned around him, like he was happy to give that to Arthur, like he loved doing it for him- and he'd never thought to return the favor. He felt ashamed now, sick at himself. He'd been happy to receive the attention, had expected it in a way, like so much else was given to him. He hadn't even considered going to his knees for Merlin.</p><p>	"Looks like you figured something out." Percival said with a bit of a smirk.</p><p>	Arthur nodded, and stood to tug Percy into a brotherly embrace. He clapped him on the back and then stepped away, suddenly full of energy and anticipation for what he was going to do. "Yes, thank you. Gwain is very lucky to have you."</p><p>	"I'm lucky to have him as well." He laughed, heading to the door and opening it at last. "I think you and Merlin are the same." His expression went a little sly, a look Arthur recognized from Gwain. "Have a good night, Sire." He winked, actually winked, and Arthur burst out in a shocked laugh that Percival echoed softly as he stepped out into the corridor.</p><p> </p><p>	It took longer than Arthur would like to admit to act on his recent epiphany. Firstly, there were meetings and training and all the seemingly never ceasing rigmarole of running a kingdom. The councilors were still barking at his heels everywhere he went in the castle and it was starting to drive him mad. Merlin had noticed his mood, of course, and responded by seeing to Arthur more diligently than ever. And that just made the King feel worse. Because, the second thing that was holding him back, was that he was nervous. He'd never done it before, it was never expected of him. And so, he'd never really thought about it much. He didn't want to mess up or, gods forbid, hurt Merlin, but mostly he was worried that he would embarrass himself. Which, he reminded himself firmly when ever that particular anxiety crept up on him, was exactly the point. He was supposed to be baring himself to Merlin, and trusting him wholly.</p><p>	Everything came to a head at the start of June. The weather was beautiful, the sky forget-me-not blue and the breeze sweet with the scent of flowers and green growth. And Arthur was shut away in the council chambers, arguing with the old fools about the same things he'd been going over for a month now. It wasn't yet noon, they'd waylaid him on his way to observe the knights' morning training and to watch Merlin polishing armor while sprawled in the grass at the side of the field. </p><p>	Plans completely ruined, along with his mood, Arthur stood so abruptly that his heavy wooden chair screeched across the stone floor by a good four feet. His hands slammed down on the table with enough force to make the old councilors jump and the parchment that had been spread over the table to lose its weights and spring back into a roll.</p><p>	"Enough!" Arthur's voice was just under a roar. He'd had it. If he had to go over the benefits of welcoming the druids back or defend Gwen's invitation to them for the Solstice celebrations one more time, he was going to go for his sword and start swinging. He hissed out a few long breaths between clenched teeth. "I have given the council my views, many times now, and they have not changed. If you question these choices again, I will take it as your questioning my ability to run my Kingdom." He made deliberate eye contact with each of the old men. "You may call me when there is a new matter that needs my attention, not for anything else." He snatched the scroll of the table, a map of Camelot and the surrounding woods where little x's had been marked as the place of new Druid encampments, and strode our of the council room door, banging it closed behind him.</p><p>	Merlin jumped and nearly fell over when Arthur was suddenly face to face with him and still seething.</p><p>	"Eaves dropping, Merlin?" He asked, trying to calm himself. "You could be more subtle about it."</p><p>	Merlin went just a little red. "I was doing no such thing! Besides, I can't imagine wanting to hear anything that miserable lot have to say." He scoffed.</p><p>	It made Arthur smile despite himself. "An apt judgment, Merlin. So why were you lurking?" He started off down the hallway, knowing Merlin would fall into step with him. He was headed for the nearest door outside, desperate to escape the grey stone walls that seemed too small around him.</p><p>	"I wasn't lurking either," Merlin told him, matching his pace to Arthur's and rolling his eyes. "I only wanted to see if they'd finished with you yet."</p><p>	Arthur scrubbed a hand over his face, mentally exhausted. "What needs my attention now?" </p><p>	Merlin gave him a cheeky grin in response, swung a bag that had been over his shoulder around to his front and held it open. Inside was a folded up blanket and what looked like all the sweets Merlin could manage to nab from the kitchens smuggled inside. "Actually, I'm here to kidnap the King." He said, eyes bright and still smiling.</p><p>	Arthur's heart leapt. Gods, here was Merlin again with just what he needed. He had to show him how much it meant, he had to. He grabbed Merlin's hand and tugged him more quickly down the corridor and to an often unused door that would lead out behind the stables. "It's not kidnapping if I'm perfectly willing to go." He breathed out, pulling Merlin faster until they were running down the hall, grinning conspiratorially like naught children shirking their chores.</p><p>	Of course there were two horses already waiting. The new stable boy was conveniently nowhere to be seen, but Percival and Gwain were by the stable doors looking very suspicious.</p><p>	"Arthur!" Gwain said, jumping straight from where he'd been bent forward to see if there was anyone inside. "Uh, we were just-"</p><p>	Arthur merely snorted and spurred his horse past the pair, Percival was blushing hard and staring down at his feet. Merlin followed, cackling. "Just be back on duty by your appointed time," Arthur called over his shoulder as he and Merlin trotted smartly away.</p><p>	Gwain recovered himself as quickly as only he could caught red-handed as he was, "You're one to talk!" He grabbed Percy by the wrist and urged him into the empty stable, his laughter loud and bright until the wooden door was closed behind them.</p><p> </p><p>	"Can you believe those two?" Arthur scoffed, "No decorum at all."</p><p>	Merlin snickered and urged his mount up beside Arthur's "Hah! Gwain's right, you're one to talk," He smirked at the King, "I don't think there's much decorum in getting off with your servant in the middle of the East Wing corridor."</p><p>	"That wing's always empty!" Arthur sputtered. Poor Leon, he hadn't been able to look Arthur in the eye for a week. Unfortunately for all involved that had only been the start of some embarrassing encounters.</p><p>	Merlin just laughed and nudged his mare faster, breaking into a canter and then a full on gallop across the open field towards the shade of the tree line. Arthur followed, his own stallion easily catching up to and surpassing Merlin's horse. The wind pushed his hair back and he felt lighter than he had in ages. Even the low level of nerves about what he had planned seemed distant under the clear sky. </p><p>	They had to slow once they made it into the forest, lest the horses get tripped up in the undergrowth. The path they took was a little used one that Arthur was not overly familiar with, but Merlin seemed to know his way well enough. Merlin knew all sorts of hidden away places; Arthur had followed him stealthily to more than a few. So he relaxed and gave his mount its head for it to walk along behind Merlin and his mare at its own pace. The wood were full of bird song and the skittering of little creatures. Arthur saw the flash of a white tail as a doe startled and bolted away up the path ahead. He sighed, breathing deeply, the smell of the woods, dirt and growth settling him into a pleasant ease. </p><p>	It didn't seem like they'd been riding long when they arrived at Merlin's apparent location. The trail petered out at a small opening on the banks of a stream. The ground was fresh grass and soft moss that compressed under the horses hooves and then sprang back up good as new. They dismounted and tied the horses loosely to a nearby tree, close enough to the water to drink and with enough grass around them to keep them quite happy. Merlin went over to a huge and twisted tree the marked the edge of their little clearing at one side. He set his pack against it and was getting ready to unload everything when Arthur came up behind him, sliding his fingers into Merlin's hair and making him go still under the touch.</p><p>	"Wait," He whispered. It felt right to speak quietly, not to try and talk over the noise of the brook or the birds. "There's something I want to do, that I've wanted to give you for a while now."</p><p>	Merlin turned his head, dark locks slipping through Arthur's fingers, to look up at him with a mix of curiosity and worry. He opened his mouth, but Arthur shook his head. </p><p>	"Sit back against the tree, Merlin." He instructed softly. And was pleased when Merlin did what he was told. He was watching Arthur carefully, almost like he was afraid. So Arthur sank down in front of him and pulled him into kiss after kiss until the look was gone. Then he stood again, and backed up a few paces so that Merlin would have a good view of him as he began to speak while stripping his clothes off piece by piece.</p><p>	"I want to do this for you, I want you to see what you do to me, what you let me be." He kicked off his boots and dropped his shirt down on top of them. The summer air felt good on his bare skin and the reality of what he was going to do had him both nervous and excited. "Even today, when we've barely spoken, you knew just what I needed. You're always there, Merlin, always giving me exactly what I need. I don't have the words to say what it means to me." His sword belt was laid down carefully, heavy with meaning. Then his trousers and undergarments went together and he was standing completely bare in the middle of a forest clearing with Merlin's eyes hot on his skin.</p><p>	"What...should I...?" Merlin let the question trail off, his voice a conflict of emotion and his eyes burning but still blue.</p><p>	Arthur sank back down gracefully to his knees, legs spread so that he was completely on display, letting Merlin see how without even a touch he was growing hard. "Nothing." He answered softly, "I don't want you to do anything except enjoy this." He moved forward, Merlin's legs automatically spreading to make room for him, and tugged loose the ties of his trousers. Merlin wore nothing underneath, a fact that Arthur had learned and exploited many times, and so it was easy for Arthur to draw his half-hard member out. He wanted Merlin to remain clothed, to accentuate his own vulnerable state. There was something thrilling about it, he was surprised to find. His breath was already coming faster, and his mouth had dropped slightly open with anticipation of what he was about to do.</p><p>	"Arthur," Merlin hissed out, voice strained. "You don't have to, I wouldn't ask it of you." But his cock disagreed, twitching and filling in Arthur's hand.</p><p>	He made himself comfortable on the bed of soft mosses, flat on his stomach, supported by his forearms on either side of Merlin's thighs. "I know that Merlin. You don't ask anything of me, even though you could." He looked up, making sure Merlin heard him. "You could ask anything of me and I would give it. I would give it because I know you, and I trust you. And I want to do this." It was true, every last word. Especially the last. Because laying between Merlin's leg with his rapidly thickening cock so close was turning his nervousness into an all consuming desire. But he waited, eyes locked with Merlin's.</p><p>	The sorcerer was breathing hard now too, his expression such a myriad of emotions that would have been hard to separate if Arthur didn't know him so well. There was lust, and joy, and a deep sorrow there as well. It all culminated in Merlin's eyes going a little wet. He nodded, biting his lip like he was trapping more words inside. It was enough for now, Arthur made a pleased noise and bent his head to begin.</p><p>	He started with kisses to the sharp ridges of Merlin's hips, giving himself time to work up to the main event. But he found that sucking and biting lightly on at the skin there made Merlin groan, and the marks he left behind did something to Arthur that made him moan in return. He kept it up until Merlin was squirming and fully hard in Arthur gentle but firm grip. He moved back to admire his work painted across Merlin's pale skin, then moved both hands to hold Merlin's slim waist, and ducked down to give a testing lick to the head of Merlin's cock.</p><p>	Merlin gasped and his hands fisted into the grass at the base of the tree. Arthur licked again, finding that it wasn't unpleasant, and that he liked the way it made Merlin's cock jump as though it were reaching for him, begging for him to do it again. He kept his hands lightly on Merlin's waist as he explored. The broad stroke of his tongue from base to tip made Merlin pant, and when he sucked just the tip carefully into his mouth, the sound his sorcerer made was already wrecked.</p><p>	He went for it, fully, letting his eyes slip shut and carefully taking in more and more of Merlin on every pass. He stopped for a moment, with Merlin's cock nearly entirely in his mouth, dazed by the sensation. It felt good, really good. He pulled up and then sank down again, moaning a little at the feel. He liked this, he realized, a lot. He liked the way Merlin felt stretching his lips, sliding hot and heavy on his tongue. He like the way every lick and suck elicited a different sound from the man above him, and how Merlin was tearing up the grass in his clenched fists.</p><p>	"Arthur, Arthur!" He keened, trying to spread his legs wider but impeded by his own trousers and the way that Arthur was bracketing him in. "Oh, gods, your mouth..." It trailed of into a strangled moan as Arthur begin to find a rhythm. </p><p>	He hummed, pleased, in response to Merlin's cries and felt the man shudder in his hands, his hips bucking up on instinct. It slid him further into Arthur's mouth than he had expected, but it was good. It was so, so good. </p><p>	"Shit, I'm sorry, Arthur," Merlin gasped, struggling to stay still.</p><p>	Arthur pulled away, his lips slick and sensitive. "No," He breathed, pausing to swallow and then trying again. "Anything, Merlin. Anything you want, please let me give it to you." His voice was rough and it made Merlin shudder again.</p><p>	He dove back in, taking as much of Merlin as he could and moaning around him. He could taste precum in the back of his throat and found himself rocking his hips unconsciously down into the give of the moss beneath them. </p><p>	"Ahhhh, fuck, Arthur you have no idea how you look." Merlin was babbling, his hips hitching up slightly when Arthur did something he particularly liked. "This is, this is incredible. You're incredible. Uhn, mmm, I can't-" His voice went high and tight and he unconsciously released his grip on the grass and sank his fingers into Arthur's hair instead.</p><p>	Merlin was thrusting into his mouth in earnest now  and Arthur was just taking it, sucking as best he could. He was messy with it, his mouth and chin streaked with wet, it felt amazing. He wanted to feel Merlin come like this, wanted to see if he could swallow it all down. He groaned at the thought, it made Merlin's hands go tight in his hair and that made him moan again.</p><p>	"Nnnn, oh, Arthur you have to-" He lost his words in a desperate sound and tugged at Arthur's hair feebly, trying halfheartedly to pull him away. "Arthur, I'm gonna- pull back, you have to- mmmmph,"</p><p>	When Arthur glanced up Merlin had his head tilted back against the trunk of the tree behind him and he was biting his lip hard again. There was no way to see his eyes like this, Arthur noticed, but it didn't matter. This wasn't about that, this was about Arthur showing Merlin how much he meant to him. He ignored the broken warnings, and merely enjoyed the feeling of Merlin's clutching at him and throbbing in his mouth.</p><p>	Merlin tried again to warn him, but the words were swallowed up in a drawn out moan that seemed to echo through the ground and back up into Arthur's body pressed into the moss. His hands went tight on Merlin's hips as he felt him begin to pulse in his mouth. It tasted bitter, it tasted like Merlin and like Magic, and as Arthur sucked and swallowed and felt the warmth of it seeming to soak inside of him, he realized his mistake. </p><p>	The whole time, up until now, his plan had been to overwhelm Merlin and fuck the magic out of him. But now, his mouth full of Merlin's pulsing cock, drinking down hot come that spread through him with the lingering feeling of that familiar gold magic, Arthur knew he'd had it all wrong. </p><p>	Instead of fucking the magic out of Merlin, Arthur wanted Merlin to pour his magic into him. He wanted Merlin deep inside him and coming so hard that his magic overflowed and spilled into Arthur, filling him up.</p><p>	He lost himself at the thought, at the taste of Merlin on his tongue and the sound of his pleasure above him. His hips thrust against the lush carpet of moss, the ground still nearly vibrating with the hum of Merlin's release, and he came hard enough that his eyes rolled back.</p><p> </p><p>	When he had control over himself again he let Merlin slip from his mouth, swiping his tongue one last time up his length and making Merlin twitch and whimper. Then he dropped his head onto Merlin's thigh and panted, rubbing his cheek into the soft material there.</p><p>	Merlin was combing long fingers gently through his hair, calming and soothing the his rapid pulse. Finally, Arthur managed to pull himself up and drag Merlin down enough that their lips could meet. He knew Merlin must be able to taste himself in Arthur's mouth, but the sorcerer only moaned and kissed him back. It was languid and lazy with contentment until Arthur finally broke away to flop backwards and match Merlin's now half-reclined pose.</p><p>	"Oh," Merlin whispered, now able to see the evidence of Arthur's completion smeared across his lower stomach. "Oh, Arthur."</p><p>	"Mmm," Arthur hummed in reply, eyes hooded, watching Merlin happily. He looked ridiculous, the color high in his cheeks and his trousers still undone. He ran a hand through the mess on his stomach, spreading it further. "Look what you do to me, Merlin." He said, voice low and even rougher than before.</p><p>	"What I do to you?" Merlin breathed, incredulous. "Arthur, I've never come that hard in my life. You're so fucking perfect, I can't..." He trailed of shaking his head and looking at Arthur like he loved him and like doing so was breaking his heart.  Merlin's hands had gone back to the grass at the base of the tree, the movement drew Arthur's attention and he noticed that small yellow flowers had blossomed to life all around Merlin.</p><p>	Arthur was not about to stand for a melancholy change in mood, not when he himself was so happy. He thought he knew what was going on inside Merlin's head. He'd divulged one of his secrets when he'd kissed Arthur in his chambers weeks ago, but the other one, the biggest secret of all was still there. Arthur only hoped that the battle on Merlin's face meant that he was getting close to revealing the truth. But, for now, Arthur wanted to drag the moment out. Outside of the castle, under the brilliant blue summer sky, and with the feeling of the weight of running a kingdom lifted temporarily from his shoulders, Arthur intended to enjoy it fully.</p><p>	He stood and stretched, reveling a little in the way Merlin's eyes dragged over his body. He grinned over at his manservant, "Join me?" He asked, tilting his head to the clear stream. It was a warm enough day for a swim, and their recent activities had left Arthur warmer still.</p><p>	Merlin frowned, "No way, I bet it's freezing." He eyed the water with distrust. </p><p>	"One way to find out." Arthur announced darted forward to scoop Merlin up around the middle.</p><p>	Merlin flailed and writhed, "Don't you dare! Arthur, I swear I will, I will-"</p><p>	"You'll do what?" Arthur laughed, carrying his squirming prize closer to the stream's edge.</p><p>	"I'll," Merlin struggled to find the words, "I'll be very upset with you!" </p><p>	"Aw, well, we can't have that." Arthur dropped him back to the springing moss of the river bank. Then he leapt into the cool, clear water, purposefully sending a wave up over the bank to soak the sorcerer. </p><p>	He surfaced, laughing, in time to catch the end of a string of colorful swears. Merlin yanked of his wet shirt and threw it at Arthur where it hit him in the chest with a splat. Arthur was grinning, and Merlin tried not to, but his face cracked into a smile as well. He muttered some unseemly things about the King while peeling out of his wet pants and then rushing Arthur, crashing into the crystalline water and trying to dunk him under.</p><p>	The wrestled, grinning like complete idiots, and Arthur wanted so badly to tell Merlin that he loved him, but he didn't want to make Merlin cry. And, besides, he'd bared enough of his emotions for the day anyway. So instead he laughed at Merlin's failed attempts to push him down, laughed even harder when he showed Merlin how it was properly done. Merlin looked different like this, water droplets catching the sun glimmering on his pale skin, his hair wet and disheveled and his eyes bright. He looked impish and beautiful and Arthur thought that this was how he should always look. This, or the way he looked after Arthur crowded him back against the soft slope of the riverbank drank laughter and clear, cool water from his laughing mouth.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aww these boys are so stupid</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry I've been gone so long, I started playing Baldur's Gate 3 and it really sucked me in. Did you know that game lets you romance your party members? Best game ever, I fucked the vampire guy &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They took their time getting back the castle, not arriving there until the sun had started to set.  It lit the citadel up in gold. It was beautiful, and as frustrated as his duties as King could make him, Arthur truly loved his kingdom. The beauty, and the contentedness he was still feeling all stopped at the gates. Elyan was waiting there, looking agitated. </p><p>	"Arthur!" He called, and then shouted to someone over his shoulder, "He's back!"</p><p>	"What's happened?" Arthur asked, jumping down from his mount at the gate. He heard the sound of Merlin doing the same and knew he would stay close. </p><p>	Elyan gestured to someone to have the horses taken away and then led the way briskly through the lower town and up to the castle. He filled Arthur in as they walked, almost ran, "The councilors tried to call another meeting, and when they were told you were gone they-" He looked angry now, "They took advantage."</p><p>	Merlin made an angry noise behind him, "Those snakes, what have they done?" He hissed.</p><p>	"One of them, Edwin or Eddard, I don't know," Elyan shook his head, "He's accused Gaius' new apprentice of sorcery. They want to hold a trial, to make an example while still technically following your ruling."</p><p>	Arthur swore and quickened their pace, moving in front of Elyan in a rush toward the great hall where, no doubt, the councilors were readying for a mockery of a fair trial. The large doors where open and he hall was filled with spectators. The councilors stood at the far end, the young blonde boy they'd accused on his knees before them. Arthur ordered Elyan to stand guard at the door, and marched down the center of the room, people parting before him and Merlin at his heels.</p><p>	He was seething, furious at they way these old men had sought to undermine him and his laws. But he had to compose himself. He managed it in the time it took him to make it to where the councilors stood in line, brushing past poor Alryn who was crying silently.</p><p>	"M-my Lord," Stammered one of the councilors.</p><p>	Arthur bent close to him to growl, "Silence yourself, the actions you take next will determine your fate." Then, straightening and making himself a place in the center of the line and a little in front of the councilors, Arthur addressed the gathered crowd. "As you are all aware, magic no longer carries a death sentence in my kingdom." He said, his voice carrying and clear. He spotted Elyan at the back of the hall, the doors now closed, his other knights scattered among the crowd. Gwen was near the front of the throng t his right, looking relived at his presence. He thought she'd likely tried to hold up proceedings to give him time. "The use of magic will carry an appropriate sentence, and I will see that the repercussions are just and fair." He looked down at the young boy, still knelt on the floor and shaking like a leaf. "Stand up, Alryn." He said, much more softly. The he turned to the line of men behind him. "And whoever is hi accuser, step forward."</p><p>	Of course it was Edgar, Arthur's least favorite of the entire detestable group. He shuffled forward to stand before Arthur, looking sour.</p><p>	"Well," Arthur said acidly, raising an eyebrow. "What are you accusing this boy of?"</p><p>	Edgar fidgeted, not meeting the King's eyes. "This boy delivered to me a tincture that was clearly enchanted." </p><p>	"And how do you know this?" Arthur folded his arms, looking down at the old man, unimpressed.</p><p>	"It worked with unprecedented speed, My Lord. It's effects cured my ailment completely in a matter of hours. Such a thing is surly the result of sorcery."</p><p>	"So," Arthur began, his voice heavy with sarcasm. "You are accusing the physician's apprentice of giving you a medicine that worked." There was a scattered tittering from the crowd. </p><p>	Angered, the councilor swelled and pointed a finger at the shaking boy, "He admitted it me, Sire! When I told him how well it had worked he admitted that he was practicing healing magic! He thought that he was safe practicing magic in this very castle because of what you said to the Druids!"</p><p>	Murmurs rose from the throng. Behind Arthur, where Merlin had slipped into the shadows, there was another angry noise. He shook his head and held up a hand for quiet. "Alryn, have you anything to say?" He asked, much more kindly.</p><p>	The boy looked up at him, his face was tear-streaked but he met Arthur's eyes unlike the old councilor. "It- it is true, Sire." He said, his voice wavering. "I used magic when I prepared the tincture so that it would work more quickly."</p><p>	Arthur pondered for a moment, a few scattered pieces of reports clicking together. "Have you done such a thing before?"</p><p>	"Yes." Alryn said again, "I used a similar enchantment on the medicine Gaius made to cure the lung problems of those in the lower town when the weather was damp."</p><p>	"I thank you for your honesty," Arthur said, softening his voice. He took a moment before turning back toward the gathered crowd. "This boy has admitted to the use of magic," He paused again, getting a read on the people watching. They looked nervous and upset, not with the boy, but with the possible repercussions for him. Perfect. "He has admitted to its use with the intention of helping and healing the citizens of Camelot. He has saved lives and eased pain through the use of sorcery.  I find that a brave and noble cause." The crowd murmured, excited. "Alryn took a risk to benefit this kingdom, and the sentence shall fall accordingly." There wasn't a sound now, the crowd was silent, waiting. Arthur squared his shoulders, looking as regal as he could without his usual regalia. "Edgar, you are hereby required to pay Alryn 20 gold pieces in recompense for the distress you have caused him." Edgar's mouth dropped open, he inflated himself, ready to argue, but Arthur went on, "Further more, for attempting to undermine my laws and for attempting to take from the citizens an accomplished healer, your seat at the council will be forfeit."</p><p>	"Sire!" Edgar shrieked over the loud and giddy mutterings of the crowd. There were a few serving girls among the many faces that looked distinctly pleased with the verdict. "You cannot-"</p><p>	Arthur interrupted him, loudly. "If you question this ruling, you question my rule. Choose your words carefully or you will find yourself on trial for treason."</p><p>	He thought for a moment that Edgar might combust. He was opening and closing his mouth like a landed fish, his cheeks blotchy with reds and purples. But he deflated, losing his nerve. "As you wish, Sire." He said bitterly to the ground. </p><p>	"Then you are dismissed, make your payment to Alryn before the week is out."</p><p>	Edgar shuffled from the hall, muttering mutinously under his breath. Many of the gathered snickered or outright laughed at him as he passed. Arthur nodded to Elyan and the knight inclined his head and followed the old man through the doors, letting them shut behind them.</p><p>	Arthur moved toward the shaking boy, he was staring, wide-eyed at the King like he couldn't believe what had just happened. He jumped when Arthur clapped a hand on his shoulder. "You have my thanks, Camelot owes you a great debt, I hope you will consider staying on with Gaius." </p><p>	"Of course, S-sire." He stuttered. "I- You-" Arthur took pity on him and gestured Gaius over from where he'd been watching intently from the side of the room. </p><p>	He came to collecting his apprentice, giving Arthur a very approving look. "Am I to take it that Alryn may continue his studies into all aspects of the healing arts?" </p><p>	Arthur snorted, his kingly demeanor slipping away in front of the man who had known him since he was born. "He may, in fact, I would ask that perhaps he practices his magical talent even more. Although," He gave the old physician a very pointed look, "The next time you harbor a sorcerer, I would like you to tell me."</p><p>	Gaius searched his face and seemed pleased with what he saw there. His eyes flicked over Arthur's shoulder to where Merlin no doubt still stood against the back wall. He smiled and bowed slightly to Arthur before ushering poor Alryn through the hall and out of the doors, undoubtedly back down to his chambers to get the boy calmed down before he fainted.</p><p>	Arthur chuckled and turned back towards the remaining councilors. Any amusement swiftly disappeared at the sight awaiting him. The councilors were glaring absolute daggers at him in between bouts of whispering to each other. Arthur approached them, his Kingly air firmly back in place. </p><p>	One of the councilors was brave enough to speak up, Arthur wasn't sure which he was. "Sire, we would never presume to question your judgement," The other councilors nodded beside him, "But, who will replace Edgar? He has been on the council for years, his experience must be considered."</p><p>	"Are you suggesting that I go back on my ruling and allow Edgar to keep his seat?" Arthur asked, frowning down at the line of old men. "I am a man of my word and my judgement was fair. He has used his position wrongly, you must agree."</p><p>	The man's hands fluttered about placatingly, "Of course, of course. Then we shall convene to appoint his successor."</p><p>	It was exceedingly transparent what the council was trying to do. Arthur had seen it coming since the ruling left his mouth, and, especially now, he wasn't about to let the council elect another closeminded old fool behind his back. "There is no need." He answered, and the councilor looked back at his fellows for help. One moved forward as though to speak, but Arthur didn't let him. "Edgar's seat will be filled by Lady Gwenivere."</p><p>	That flustered them more than anything else. Indeed, they seemed much more upset at the suggestion that a woman would sit on the council than the idea that magic was to be allowed and even rewarded. "You can't, Sire!" Piped up one of them. Another gasped. "It is unheard of!"</p><p>	"Are you questioning the ability of your Queen? Or perhaps you are questioning my ability to appoint a suitable councilor?" Arthur lowered his voice dangerously. "If that is the case, then I will accept it as your resignation from the council as well." He looked pointedly at all of the men lined there, "You will have a week to come to terms with this. If you find you cannot, I will appoint replacements for all of you. You are dismissed." There was no arguing, even if a few of them looked like they very much wanted to.</p><p>	The councilors filed out along with the majority of the crowd until it was only Arthur, Merlin, Gwen, Leon, and Lance left. Arthur's shoulders slumped and he pushed his hands through his hair, sighing.</p><p>	The next thing he knew Gwen was hugging him so tight it almost hurt, and Lance was beaming at him from over her shoulder. "Oh, Arthur! Thank you! I have so many things to propose. I must get up to my room and get all my papers in order." She let him go and dragged Lance with her to the door in a flurry of excited movement. "I promise I won't let you down in this." She told him, seriously.</p><p>	"I know that." Arthur said, and he meant it. She grinned and pulled Lance after her into the corridor. Arthur could hear her already expounding her ideas to the knight as the door shut behind them.</p><p>	Leon approached him next, "That was certainly something, Sire. I'm afraid you've given the castle much to gossip about."</p><p>	"Let them," Arthur waved away the concern. "I hope everyone hears about this, I hope they all hear what a weasel that man is." He frowned at the very thought of the two-faced old councilor. "Keep an eye on the rest of council, will you? No doubt they're planning already on how best to get back at me while still keeping their titles."</p><p>	Leon nodded, "Of course, Sire. And for what it's worth, I always hated him." He smirked and Arthur laughed in surprise. Leon usual kept his personal opinions to himself, so for him to say that about a councilor, he must really have meant it.</p><p>	Arthur was still grinning when Leon closed the door behind him. Safe now, away from the eyes of the court, Arthur leaned back against one of the hall's massive pillars. He pressed his cheek against the cool stone and shut his eyes. The day had worn him out, not that all of it had been bad. In fact, his time with Merlin had been quite enjoyable. The thought made Arthur's eyes snap open, realizing that Merlin had not come to him after the other's had left. He looked around, finding his manservant still standing against the back wall, half-obscured in shadow.</p><p>	"Merlin?" Arthur asked, cautiously.</p><p>	Merlin didn't move, but he spoke from the shadows. "Do you mean it, Arthur?"</p><p>	"What?" Arthur was edging closer to where Merlin stood, but he stopped, still a handful of feet away. </p><p>	"Do you mean it," He repeated. "That magic for the good of the kingdom...that it's...allowed?" He sounded strange, and suddenly Arthur need to see his face.</p><p>	"Of course I do." He said, covering the distance between them as quickly as he could. "I told you I was going to change things, Merlin. And I will. I am." He reached out, touched the side of Merlin's face, and the other man all but fell into him.</p><p>	Merlin spoke into Arthur's chest, arms winding around him and hands clutching desperately at the back of his shirt. "Arthur," His voice was tight, close to tears but also so fervent, "I love you. I fucking love you so much."</p><p>	"Merlin," Arthur breathed, trying to pry the man off so that he could get a look at him, find out exactly what was happening. But Merlin wasn't having it, he just clung tighter. "Merlin, you know that I love you too." He sighed, giving up and just holding Merlin in return. Merlin was shaking against him, and he thought he could feel the crackle of magic around them.</p><p>	Little by little, Merlin calmed. And Arthur stood and held him until his grip when slack and his breathing evened out. When he looked up, into Arthur eyes, his face was determined and his eyes very blue. "You are a great King." He said, so vehemently that it made Arthur's breath catch.</p><p>	He wanted to respond, wanted so badly to return the sentiment. To tell Merlin that he was a great sorcerer, that Arthur would see that he was rewarded too, the he knew, he knew it all. But he didn't know how, not like this. And, in any case, Merlin had pressed their mouths together with such intensity that it stole any words that Arthur might have said.  Arthur opened, let Merlin command the kiss, let him have all the control. He didn't care that anyone could walk in, any one could see him bending under Merlin's mouth. He had half a mind to go to his knees again, to take Merlin in his mouth again right there in the middle of the great hall. But Merlin pulled away before Arthur could act on his desires.</p><p>	"Wha- Merlin?" Arthur asked dazedly when Merlin didn't lean back in. In fact, he was backing away, the color high on his cheeks and his eyes dark.</p><p>	"Sorry, I didn't," He cleared his throat, "I got a little carried away."</p><p>	Arthur made an indignant noise, "Well? Come continue it then!"</p><p>	But Merlin shook his head, biting his lip and eyeing Arthur like he did rather want to keep going. "No, I- I need to go check on Gaius. I want to make sure he and Alryn are alright." He shook his head again at Arthur's petulant sound. "I really need to talk to him." He said, imploringly. "I won't be long." And he slipped out of the hall doors before Arthur could demand he stay.</p><p> </p><p>	It wasn't how Arthur would have ever imagined spending the night after he and Merlin had finally announced their feelings aloud. Instead of slow, sweet pleasure and Merlin's body against his, Arthur was slumped in a chair at his table, alone. It was well into the night, but it was still warm. Summer was nearly fully upon them, and Arthur went to open the window and stare blankly into the dark before dropping into his chair again. He tipped his head back to feel the night breeze on his face and sighed. Merlin hadn't returned. Arthur hadn't bothered with dinner, just the jug of wine that was already on the table. He'd emptied half of it, and Merlin was still not back.</p><p>	He'd tried to distract himself with the plans for the Solstice celebration and with preparing talking points for the meeting with the Druid elder. But, after he'd knocked over the inkwell twice, he admitted he was too tipsy to get anything done. So instead he sat boneless, leaned back in the chair and waiting. The candle on the table melted lower, then went out. The wine jug was two-thirds gone, then empty. </p><p>	Arthur got gracelessly to his feet, having to catch himself against the table as the room spun. He was wallowing in self-pity as he stumbled across the room to the antechamber door. He wanted Merlin, wanted to know what was keeping him and why. Maybe Merlin regretted what he told Arthur, or maybe he was just trying to figure out what to do next. Maybe he was trying to decide how to tell Arthur the truth. That thought at least made Arthur sigh wistfully into rough bedclothes. He frowned against them, and realized he'd fallen facedown onto Merlin's bed. Why did he insist on still sleeping here unless Arthur pleaded and needled him into staying in the King's bed? He flopped his hands around in the bedclothes, trying to discern some answer from the bed. He was asleep before he had he found any enlightenment, hands twisted into sheets that smelled like Merlin.</p><p> </p><p>	"What the-!" Merlin's yelp made Arthur bolt upright, which he immediately regretted. God how much had he drunk? "Arthur!" Merlin hissed. In the dark of the antechamber Merlin had evidentially made to fall into bed and had fallen atop Arthur instead. His hand groped in the darkness until he settled one palm against Arthur's cheek.</p><p>	"Shhh!" Arthur groaned. He couldn't have been asleep long, but he already felt more sober and thusly, more sick. "Uhg." He said, trying to slap Merlin's hand away.</p><p>	"Stop that," Merlin scolded. He slid his hand up as if he were checking Arthur's temperature. "What are you doing in here? What's wrong?"</p><p>	Arthur gave a humorless laugh. That seemed to be the constant question, didn't it. And there was always an answer, always something. Arthur was tired and his head felt heavy, thoughts slow. "Where have you been, Merlin?" He whined, not caring what he sounded like.</p><p>	He felt Merlin's laugh against the side of his face and tried to lean into it. "Is that why you're in here? Pining for me, Sire?"</p><p>	"That's not an answer," Arthur groused.</p><p>	"Alright, alright," Merlin said gently, he stroked blindly through Arthur's hair in a way that was extremely soothing. "I got caught up talking with Gaius and Alryn, they insisted I stay for dinner. The I got sucked in to a heated debate on who you'd replace the councilors with, my bet's on Lancelot but Alryn thinks you'd choose Percival. Gaius wanted me to stay for supper, you know how he gets." He gave another breathy laugh, "I didn't ever think you'd be up here agonizing and drinking yourself into my bed."</p><p>	Arthur flushed, but at least Merlin couldn't see it in the dark. He could smell the wine on himself now that he was more coherent. What a mess, what a completely disgraceful way for Camelot's King to behave. But, he supposed, there was no getting his dignity back tonight, so he might as well go full in. "I thought you were staying away because of what you said earlier." He admitted, pressing his nose under Merlin's jaw and then moving down to bury his face in Merlin's neck. </p><p>	"You idiot," Merlin said fondly, letting Arthur attempt to burrow into him further. "Spoiled, pathetic, ridiculous-" He cut of in a laugh when Arthur whined loudly against Merlin's stupid neckerchief. "But I love you anyway." He coaxed Arthur up to press a clumsy kiss to his mouth, off center in the dark. </p><p>	"Come to bed with me, Merlin," Arthur implored, "Not this one, this bed is horrible."</p><p>	"Spoiled." Merlin repeated, but he took Arthur's hand and pulled him up all the same. </p><p>	Arthur leaned on the sorcerer more than he really needed to while they navigated the dark room until their knees hit the side of Arthur's large and comfortable bed. Arthur tugged of his shirt and trousers and heard Merlin doing the same. When they touched under the covers, it was nothing but warm skin on skin. Arthur pulled Merlin firmly against him, too tired for anything more but needing Merlin close.</p><p>	Judging by the content sigh Merlin let out, he felt the same. He slotted himself more closely to Arthur, twining long legs around Arthur's and murmuring happily at the result. </p><p>	Arthur wanted to say more, to tell Merlin that he loved him again, but he didn't have the time. He thought he heard Merlin whisper, and thought he felt that familiar caress of magic, but he couldn't be sure. Sleep pulled him under too quickly for more thought, and his dreams were warm and golden.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>oof sorry it's taking me a while to get new chapters up. Life is whack u guys, just totally bananas. But! Here's something! And in the next chapter or def by the one after that, it's gonna be time for the solstice celebration!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If he could have gotten away with it, Arthur would have refused to leave his bed at all the next day. He'd woken with Merlin clinging to him, his breath warm against Arthur's neck and his toes freezing where they were pressed against his calf. But he was King, and being King meant responsibilities and duties and not lounging around all day with one's manservant naked in their bed. Especially not when the Solstice was fast approaching and he'd done nothing but make a mess of ink over his notes last night.</p><p>	Arthur untangled Merlin's limbs from his own, spared a moment to fondly watch as Merlin huffed about it, still fast asleep. He curled into the warmth that Arthur left behind when he stood and stretched, then went to rummage around for something to wear.</p><p>	A few of the pieces of parchment on the table were unsalvageable, and there would likely always be a dark stain underneath them from where the ink had seeped through. He sighed and raked a hand through his hair as he set to work. </p><p>	He ended up rewriting almost the entirety of his speeches and statements, making some changes here and there. He would, as usual, have Gwen read over the final drafts before he sat down with the Druid Elder. He thought about asking Merlin his opinion on his plans as well, but dismissed it quickly.  He wanted Merlin to know on the night of the celebration, wanted to look out into the gathered crowd in the courtyard and see the look on Merlin's face when Arthur made the announcement. And then, with any luck, they could slip away back up to his chambers and Arthur could finally, finally lay to rest all of the lies and half-truths between them. And also get Merlin to fuck him senseless. </p><p>	Biting his lip at the idea, Arthur cast his gaze over the sorcerer's sleeping form. He'd never had anyone inside him before, never even thought to try it himself. He'd been on the other end of things, of course. A pretty stable boy when he was 17, a lithe and eager squire the year after, not to mention the women. He wasn't sure if he'd get much from it, though the boys he'd tumbled had certainly enjoyed themselves - it was so much more obvious than with women. But the Prince could never have been on the receiving end, and so he never had. There was a flutter of nervousness at the prospect, but much stronger was the feeling of gratitude that he still had something left to give Merlin, something that would be Merlin's alone - The first man inside him, and the last. Because whatever way it went when the time finally came, there would be no one else. He knew it now, felt the bonds of fate right down into his bones, secure and permanent, golden threads that bound them together. </p><p>	"Why're you staring at me?" Merlin asked, voice rough with sleep and eyeing Arthur from the pillows. </p><p>	Arthur schooled his expression and refused to blush. He also turned back toward the table in hopes of hiding his arousal from Merlin's view. "I'm the King, Merlin. I can look at whatever I please." It was his go to excuse and it always had been, throwing out his title instead of an actual reason. Merlin was used to it, he could read the real answer beneath Arthur's words somehow. And he almost always got it right.</p><p>	The was the shifting of skin against sheets as a satisfied noise, Merlin stretching naked against the bedclothes. Arthur's mind unhelpfully supplied him with the image. "What else might please you to look at, Sire?" Merlin asked, content and a little devious. </p><p>	Arthur was a master of ignoring his urges to ogle Merlin. His cock was hard as stone, but he stayed turned away. "A tray of breakfast. Or maybe a competent servant to fetch it." He answered, smirking down at his notes and feeling like he'd won. At least until Merlin started talking, and moving again.</p><p>	"Hm, then you best not look this way again." There was the sound of the sheets being kicked down to the end of the bed. "You won't find me capable of much until I've finished." And then a sigh, a groan, and the sound of slick skin on skin.</p><p>	Fuck, Arthur thought, fuck fuck fuck. He couldn't turn now! It would be tantamount to surrender. But he wanted to see, he wanted to watched Merlin twist against the soft linen and push his  hips up into his own fist. Wanted to see what he looked like pleasuring himself. Merlin groaned again, sweet and low, the sound of his ministrations unhurried and easy. </p><p>	"Merlin," Arthur growled, back tense and hands clawed at the edge of the table.</p><p>	"Oh, yes, say my name like that again." He moaned, demanded. </p><p>	"You can't order me around, Merlin. I'm the King." He said through gritted teeth, knuckles white as he tried desperately to restrain himself from turning or just getting his own cock out and stroking off quick and dirty to the sounds Merlin made.</p><p>	"So I've heard," The sorcerer answered, voice low and tone absolutely delighted with himself. "Always ordering everybody around, so entitled. But I think you might like a little bit of a reversal," Merlin paused, panting, the sound of his hand on himself speeding up. "I think you loved being on your knees for me." He said, voice almost dark and Arthur couldn't stop the wrecked sound that slipped from his throat. "Tell me, Arthur." Merlin demanded, "Tell me how much you liked it."</p><p>	Arthur wavered, torn between the ever-present need to uphold his image, and the torrent of lust slamming up against the walls of his composure. He clenched and unclenched his hands, trying to decide. He settled on something halfway, answering in a rough voice but still refusing to turn. "I loved it." He confessed, and the moan Merlin gave was sweet and surprised, as though he hadn't really expected Arthur to admit to it. It turned the tables just a bit, gave Arthur back some control. "I was worried, worried I'd mess up or that I'd dislike it," He drew in a shaky breath to match Merlin's, "But the moment I took you in my mouth, Gods, but it felt perfect. I loved every second of it." He was losing himself in his own words and the distant sound of Merlin's moans increasing behind him. "I want to do it again, I'd go down on my knees anywhere for you, I'd suck your cock wile you were splayed across my throne, swallow everything you had while you wore my crown." The words shocked him, he hadn't thought about what he was saying, it had just spilled out but it was brutally true. And now he could imagine it, just like he'd said - Merlin sprawled across the grand throne like he belonged there, Arthur's crown askew in his soft, messy hair, and the King on his knees for him, desperate to swallow him down.</p><p>	"Arthur!" Merlin cried, breathless and awed and Arthur wondered if he should have turned, if he would have seen Merlin's eyes go gold. But he sat still, gripping the edge of the table like it was anchoring him to the earth and feeling each of Merlin's panted moans hit him like a physical blow. Merlin whimpered, his breathing fast and shallow, but then settling. He laughed, still sounding awed, "Arthur, you - you're - I don't even know what to say."</p><p>	Deciding now that he'd outlasted Merlin, that he'd won, Arthur finally allowed himself to release his death-grip on the table, then stood and turned to see his victory - the mess that his words had made of the man in his bed. And what a picture it was. Merlin's legs were spread, still half tangled in the sheets, his face and chest flushed and his hair a mess. He was still breathing harder than normal, and his expression when his eyes found Arthur's was one of wonder. He looked beautiful like this, a picture of surrender with his hands curled by the pillow and his face open and honest. Arthur did, of course, notice the thick stripes of come that streaked across Merlin's stomach, one even having landed along the slope of his exposed throat.</p><p>	It was too much, too much too early after such a strange day yesterday. And, in any case, Arthur had already won this game. And to the victor go the spoils. </p><p>	He was across the room and kneeling over Merlin so fast that the other man startled. But he made no move to dislodge the King, his hands staying passively by his head, his eyes half-lidded and very blue. Arthur slid a hand into soft raven hair and forced Merlin to tilt his head back so that he could bend down and lick the come from his throat. Merlin made a strangled sound that might have been Arthur's name, but he was too busy, focused on releasing his cock from the constricting pressure of his trousers. He kept Merlin's head pressed back, making it impossible for him to watch as Arthur finally got a hand on himself. He didn't bother with the jar of oil dropped on the bed beside them, he was so wet with precum that it would have been redundant. </p><p>	"You're awfully bold this morning, Merlin." He said through harsh breaths. "Not that I minded, but I also think you should remember," He stopped for a moment to groan filthily as he stroked faster, harder, "You love this too." He growled, and his hips snapped forward, cock jerking in his grip like he hadn't come in weeks rather than just a day. He marked Merlin, added to his own mess, coming in hot pulses across his chest, his stomach, and his soft cock. The sight was immeasurably pleasing, and judging by the noises Merlin was making, he quite agreed. </p><p>	Arthur fell to the side, laces still undone and very satisfied. Merlin turned to look at him, covered in come and smiling so sweetly and said, "I do love this. I love you." </p><p>	Arthur couldn't help his grin, he turned as well to catch Merlin in a quick, sweet kiss. "I love you too," He breathed, and then continued more archly, "And now that you've finished tormenting me, I'd love it if my servant were to fetch us some breakfast."</p><p>	Merlin's put-upon sigh was ruined by the way he was smiling. "Hm, I think that's the nicest way you've ever said that. Perhaps more mornings like this would keep you from being such an arse."</p><p>	Arthur groaned and hauled himself upright, straightening his clothes. "Well, I suppose you'll just have to find out." He said, throwing a smirk at Merlin over his shoulder as he went to collect his papers. "I need to take these to Gwen, get cleaned up and get some food before I'm back."</p><p>	"Well, that didn't last long," Merlin muttered and Arthur knew he was rolling his eyes. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>	Stack of parchment in hand, Arthur made his way leisurely towards the Queen's chambers. He felt good, light, even in the face of the impending meeting and the assured fallout from the council. But, it had been a good morning, very good, and it seemed like something auspicious.</p><p>	Gwen had clearly not been awake long. She was in her nightclothes when she answered the door at Arthur's light knock. The hangings around her bed were pulled shut and she was blushing. Arthur just smiled at her and slipped past her into the room. Undoubtedly, Lancelot was behind those hangings. Arthur wouldn't have minded if he were to join their discussion, but Lance was much too easily embarrassed to do any such thing. Most likely he would lay there, stone still and pretend not to listen. Arthur rolled his eyes at the idea, the man was chivalrous to a fault.</p><p>	"Oh," Gwen said when she'd shut the door and made to sit across from Arthur at her small table. "Is that what you've prepared for the Druids?"</p><p>	"It is," Arthur answered, sliding the stack of paper over. </p><p>	Gwen swiveled in her seat, grabbing her own stack of parchment off of her desk and setting it in front of Arthur with a think. "Good, this is what I've written up for my first council meeting."</p><p>	Arthur made a strangled sound at the shear amount of sheets piled before him - gods it had to be half a foot tall and Gwen's writing was small and neat. "Gwenivere!" He groaned, "This is supposed to be for one meeting?"</p><p>	"I have a lot of ideas, Arthur." She said pleasantly, flipping through Arthur's proposals interestedly. "Believe me, that pile was much larger before Lancelot helped me narrow it down. I mean, really, the grain distribution is completely -"</p><p>	Arthur groaned again and dropped his head on top of the huge stack before him. "Nooo, Gwen it's too early." He peered up at her with a look that he knew neither she nor Merlin could ever resist.</p><p>	"Fine, fine," Gwen melted. "Just take that with you and promise me you'll have a look over it. And I'll do the same with this." She waved his parchment around vaguely. </p><p>	"And," Arthur said coaxingly, "Could you also check on how the solstice decorations are coming along? I have no eye for that sort of thing. But I'm sure you could make anything look beautiful." He gave her his best winning smile.</p><p>	She scoffed and swatted him with the parchment, "Flattery." But she was smiling, "Yes, yes, I'll make sure everything's prepared for the celebration while you and your knights mess about hitting each other with things."</p><p>	"We do other things too." Arthur pointed out.</p><p>	Gwen hummed, eyes twinkling. "Hmm, yes I know all about what sort of things some of you get up to. Gwain and Percival seem to be particularly busy."</p><p>	Arthur didn't have an answer for that, not when he and Merlin were getting up to much the same. He did how ever give the closed bedhangings a very pointed look that made Gwen blush again. He grinned at her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before departing, weighed down with the stack of Gwen's proposals and thinking that Merlin better have some food waiting.</p><p> </p><p>	Miraculously, when Arthur shouldered his way back into his room, the table was laid with breakfast and Merlin was dressed and flitting about the room tidying things up. He looked around at the sound of Arthur's entry and his eyebrow rose.</p><p>	"What on Earth is all that?" He asked, grabbing about half the stack and setting it on Arthur's desk before it fell all over the place.</p><p>	Arthur set down the remaining half, "Gwen's council propositions." He turned to the table and snatched a few slices of cheese and fruit before flopping back onto the bed. The linens were clean and fresh and Merlin squawked at him for daring to eat in his own bed. Arthur ignored him. "You get some food too Merlin, you've got a busy day."</p><p>	"Oh do I?" Merlin asked, skeptically. He did take a seat and start pulling apart a sweet-roll. "If it's anything like yesterday, I suppose I will need my strength." He smiled a little wickedly.</p><p>	Arthur eyed him, wishing he had a different answer. He tried to rearrange duties and jobs in his head in a way that might buy them some time. But, unfortunately, the work of a King was never done and so neither was the work of a King's manservant. As it was, Arthur sighed. "Nothing like that I'm afraid."</p><p>	Merlin pouted and stole some of Arthur's fruit. "Alright, what is it?" </p><p>	Arthur offered Merlin more fruit for the simple pleasure of sharing, and watching the juice stain Merlin's lower lip red. "I need you to keep an eye on the councilors." He said, seriously. "After yesterday there's no doubt that their true colors will soon be on full display. It is of the utmost importance that any plans they may have to waylay or even halt the solstice celebration be discovered and thwarted."</p><p>	Arthur's words had the tone of Kingly authority that he reserved for the most serious of matters. Merlin's eyes had gone a little dark, but Arthur ignored the implications of that, for now. </p><p>	His manservant recovered himself quickly, however. "Of course it'd be the week of the celebration that you just had to stir up trouble. They're probably in a huddle as we speak, planning your assassination!" Merlin threw his hands up dramatically to punctuate his words.</p><p>	"Come now, Merlin," Arthur said, rolling his eyes. "It would get quite boring if there wasn't the occasional murderous plot to uncover and thwart." </p><p>	"I wouldn't know." Merlin deadpanned. Arthur snorted in response. That was true enough, there always seemed to be something on the horizon coming for them. "So," Merlin continued, "Your plan is for me to, what? Spy on five people at the same time? Follow them all around simultaneously? I'm only one person, Arthur."</p><p>	Arthur had to actually bite his tongue to keep his composure and stop himself from speaking his thoughts; that after the things Merlin had done, spying on a handful of old men at the same time was likely to be child's play. He took a moment to think over his next words. He had to be careful. "I'm sure you'll come up with something, Merlin." He said with a perfectly executed smirk. "Perhaps ask young Alryn for assistance, if he can cure that dirty old man's ills then I'm sure he has something to increase your abilities of perception."</p><p>	It worked perfectly, Merlin's mouth dropped open and a shocked array of emotions passed over his face so fast Arthur could barely track them. "You- I- what?! Arthur! You would - I should-" He trailed of with a desperately questioning sound.</p><p>	"Really, Merlin, take a breath before you fall over." Arthur was grinning, he couldn't help it. "Now what exactly are you finding so hard to comprehend?"</p><p>	Merlin did, in fact, take several slow breaths, looking down at the floor, his own hands, anything that wasn't Arthur. "You would have me use magic?"</p><p>	What a loaded question that was. Arthur wondered what would happen if he let the floodgates open now, let the words just spill out true and messy - Yes, Merlin, I would very much like you to use magic to pin me to the bed and fuck me until you filled me up so much that cum and magic would spill out it a glorious mess - But, no, this wasn't the time.</p><p>	"Merlin," Arthur drawled instead, "I didn't change the laws for nothing."</p><p>	Something closed in Merlin's expression, shuttered behind his eyes. "Oh." He said, flatly. "So now that magic is allowed you would use it as a means to and end."</p><p>	Arthur stiffened, his heart seeming to seize. That wasn't how he'd meant this at all and Merlin's words, his dejected tone, had cut like a knife into the King. "Is that what you think of me, Merlin?" Arthur asked, quietly, not hiding the hurt in his voice. "You think I only allow magic so that I can use it? I thought you knew me better than that." Merlin opened his mouth, the life having flooded back into his face in an expression of horror. "I don't force ever man who can lift a sword to fight, I won't order any one who can use magic to wield it for me if they are unwilling. I am not a tyrant, Merlin."</p><p>	The sorcerer's hands fluttered nervously, like he wanted to reach out to Arthur but didn't dare. Instead he crossed his arms tightly and gripped into the cloth of his own tunic. "No!" He gasped, "Arthur, no, no I didn't think - not really-"</p><p>	Some of the tension dropped form Arthur's shoulders and he snorted, "Yes I know, Merlin. You hardly ever do think anyway."</p><p>	Merlin's frame relaxed as well and he slunk like a scolded dog over into Arthur's space. He pressed in, tucked his face against Arthur's throat. "I'm sorry," He mumbled. "I really didn't mean it. All those memories of Cenred and Morgana and Morgouse- of all the other rulers that tried to use sorcerers or bend the old religion to their will..." He trailed off and Arthur knew that the unmentioned name in Merlin's list belonged to Arthur's father. </p><p>	He sighed and curled his arms around Merlin's slim waist. "I don't blame you for it. In fact, I'm glad. It's good, to have someone to answer to, to prove that I'm doing things for the right reasons."</p><p>	"You are." Merlin assured him, then he lifted his head to grin at the King. "And I'll remember that you like me question you- no, you admitted it!" Merlin laughed when Arthur shoved him gently away, scowling.</p><p>	"Really? I'm sure I said no such thing." He said with regal certainty. "But I believe I did give you a job to do, Merlin. You better get to it." </p><p>	"Yeah, yeah," Merlin waved a hand vaguely, "I'll see what I can set up. Uhg, this is going to be so boring."</p><p>	"Hmm," Arthur hummed in acknowledgement, shuffling parchment with no real intent. "But do your task well and you shall be rewarded."</p><p>	"Oh shall I?" Merlin smirked. "And will you make a spectacle of it like you did with Alryn? Have the whole court watch as you give me a title and a fortune?"</p><p>	Arthur arched an eyebrow. "That seems a little excessive. But, I suppose, if that's what you want..." He trailed off, easily calling Merlin's bluff. He made toward the heavy chest at the foot of his bed, opening it and fishing out the lockbox there. He'd done similar before after all, while trying to woo the sorcerer; bought him new things and sent expensive gifts to his mother.</p><p>	Merlin had the box snatched out of his hands and back in the trunk so fast Arthur would have suspected magic if he weren't now looking into exasperated and fond and very, very blue eyes. "You cabbagehead," He scoffed, "Surely you know me better than that?" He echoed Arthur's own words back at him, turning them into something softer and good-natured.</p><p>	"I know to ask for extra sweet-rolls and strawberries, and that you'll let me feed them to you and then I know - Oh I just know, Merlin - that I'll make you come and it will be just as sweet." He took a moment to enjoy the color that he'd put across Merlin's sharp cheekbones. He smiled, cocky and satisfied, "Now get to it!" He bustled Merlin to the door and stole a quick, surprised kiss before opening it and nudging Merlin out. "Keep an eye on them, Merlin, and then come collect your reward." He pitched his voice low at the end, grinned, and the shut the door firmly in Merlin's blushing face. He laughed at the muffled cursing from the other side of the wood, both irritated and aroused.</p><p>	Still chuckling to himself, Arthur took his seat at the table and pulled the first stack of Gwen's proposal notes toward him. It was going to be tedious, but important work. And, besides, if he and Merlin both did well, he had quite the night to look forward to.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>whooooaaa im back. life is utter bullshit and I havent had a fuckin break to get any writing done in forever! But here we go, and we're getting close to the big finale!</p><p>Thank you thank you guys for sticking with this and hopefully I'll have some time to write the big ol reveal fuck scene!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ayyy here we go; plot, plot, plot, plot, dirty council chamber dick sucking</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following days were a blur  of hectic activity within the citadel and surrounding town. Arthur was pleased to detect only an air of nervous excitement and expectation, rather than fear regarding the upcoming celebration's guests. A good number of people in the lower town and near-by villages had already had amicable dealings with the newly welcomed druids, and the folks that hadn't yet seemed eager to meet them.</p><p>	Inside the castle was much of the same - a mix of excitement and tension. Everyone was set on making things absolutely perfect for the solstice, but it was clear that they were also looking forward to it immensely.</p><p>	For his part, the King felt that he was in a good place so far as his own preparations. He and Gwen had spent hour upon hour bent over her table, strewn with parchment that was crowded with notes and crossed out sentences. The final product was still being re-written into a legible form by Arthur when he had quiet moments to spare, usually at the end of busy days while he waited for Merlin to return to his chambers.</p><p>	Merlin, it seemed, had taken to his new role as spy for Arthur. Likely because he'd done it plenty before, but this time he had the King's permission. He was gone in the mornings before Arthur woke, leaving behind a faint trace of warmth on the sheets and a hum in the air that Arthur associated with his magic. Breakfast would be waiting, despite Arthur not having heard any of it being brought in, and everything would still be fresh no matter how late into the morning he waited to eat it. It made him feel pleased and irritated by turns - quietly gratified that Merlin was becoming so liberal in his use of magic with Arthur sleeping mere yards away, and annoyed when he thought back on all the late breakfasts and cold dinners he'd had to suffer through. But the fond happiness always won out.</p><p>	He wasn't sure what Merlin was gleaning from his creeping and eavesdropping. Apparently nothing worth alerting Arthur about, because when the sorcerer finally slipped into the King's room well after the rest of the castle had gone quiet, he would assure him things were fine and insist that they get some sleep. </p><p>	Sometimes they fell into Arthur's large bed and sleep swamped them both too quickly, but other times Arthur pouted and cajoled until Merlin cracked and the tumbled together for quick and easy pleasure. There hadn't been time for much else, and Arthur still had his heart set firmly on the night of the Solstice as the night of their true union. Thank the gods it was only a week away; the pent up longing in the King was threatening its bounds. </p><p> </p><p>	The morning of the day before the festival dawned warm and soft. Arthur automatically reached a hand out to what had become Merlin's side of the bed, still half asleep and expecting to find nothing more than cool sheets. But instead there was the sound of crumpling parchment under his hand. Arthur squinted over blearily. A note of sorts had been folded and left on the sheets, and he snatched it up quickly, smoothing it out and forcing his groggy brain to take in the words. </p><p> </p><p>	- Find me at the last place. Secret. - </p><p>	Arthur stared at it, rereading the words several times. What the fuck was that supposed to mean? He shifted upright, scrubbing a hand over his face and then trying the note again, as if it might make more sense from a different perspective. The handwriting definitely belonged to his manservant, it was scratchy and hurried and he pushed down too hard. And, clearly, this was something secretive, the missive said so quite plainly and if it were a run-of-the-mill chat Merlin wanted he wouldn't have scampered off to some hidden place for it.</p><p>	The last place...Arthur thought, folding the paper into smaller and smaller squares. The last place he'd seen Merlin was in his chambers last night. Merlin had stumbled in looking dead on his feet and Arthur had whisked him into bed without a word. He'd laid Merlin down and pressed him into the bedding with slow kisses until his body relaxed and he sighed into Arthur's mouth and kissed him back.</p><p>	Arthur was lost for a moment in the remembered sensations; he liked Merlin under him very much, almost as much as he liked the sorcerer holding him down. He shook his head, and refocused. Perhaps the word secret referred not to the note, but to the place. Ah-ha, yes, Arthur mentally patted himself on the back for having cracked the puzzle. The sheltered riverbank where he and Merlin had spent that very pleasant afternoon before coming back to the castle to find the councilors scheming in the King's absence. The self-satisfied smile slid from Arthur's face. This meeting place might have been chosen to invoke either memory, but considering Merlin's most recent task, Arthur would guess that it spoke to the latter. </p><p>	He sighed and dragged himself out of bed, picking his clothes carelessly and shoving on his boots. Presentation was for tomorrow, purpose was for today. </p><p>	The note stowed in his pocket and a handful of food from the waiting breakfast platter, and Arthur was marching down the corridors with such intent that neither servant nor noble tried to waylay him. He passed Lancelot in the courtyard where he was keeping a subtle watch over Gwen. She'd proven most unpopular at the week's council meeting but the old idiots had at least known better than to voice their dislike of a woman sitting at their table. At least in front of Arthur. But he had heard their sullen muttering start up the moment that the chamber door closed behind him and the Queen. Now she was overseeing the courtyard decorations, eyeing arrangements critically and directing helpers here and there.</p><p>	Lance met his eyes and inclined his head, and Arthur nodded back but flicked his eyes toward the stables, and then the distant trees. He got and almost imperceivable frown in return, but shook his head very slightly. Lance bowed again and Arthur continued, not having broken his stride for the silent conversation. He knew that Lance would take up his meaning and would let the other knights know. They would all be more alert while he was gone, ready to halt any sinister attempts from the council should they take an opportunity to waylay the preparations.  </p><p>	There was a new stable boy, since the old one was now Camelot's resident magical healer, a red-headed youth who tripped over himself to get Arthur's mount ready. Arthur was too worked up to put the lad at ease. He waited impatiently and set off as soon as the last buckle on his horses tack had been fastened. He rode hard, the sound of thunderous hooves on cobble-stone warning pedestrians out of the way, then the muffled thud as he left the city and set out over grassland and packed earth. </p><p>	He had to slow when he reached the trees, but he remembered the way to the soft river bank easily enough and he soon spotted a glimpse of pale skin and dark hair through the trees.</p><p>	"Took you long enough," Merlin said, leaning back on his elbows to look up at Arthur who towered over him on his mount. He was shirtless and had his pants rolled up to dangle his feet in the river. </p><p>	Arthur dismounted, feeling snappish. He'd made his way here like his life depended on it only to find his manservant lolling about on the bank and sassing him. He was hot from the ride, his shirt sticking to him uncomfortably. He was tired and hungry, having rushed out with only a handful of fruit. He had to swallow the urge to shout. "Merlin," He growled, sharper than he'd meant to, but he couldn't help it. "I raced here under the impression that you had information that could not safely be shared inside the castle walls." He was breathing heavily, "If I find instead that you tricked me out here the day before the solstice for a fools errand-"</p><p>	Merlin clambered to his feet, his expression gone irate as well and shoved past Arthur, cutting him off. "No need to get worked up, your Highness." He sneered. He was bent over his pack stowed under the shading oak tree. "I thought it best to get this," He held out a sealed envelope, "Out of the citadel before those old bastards woke."</p><p>	Arthur snatched the letter and broke the seal, noting the Pendragon crest. Inside was a missive to one of Camelot's outposts and the duke there. It spun a tale of a set-up and a plan to spring a surprise attack on the druids.</p><p>	- Any who thought that Uther Pendragon's Son and Heir would allow magic to return to the kingdom are fools. This is but a ploy to gather the vermin together and wipe them out once and for all. See that you follow suit at your own festivities or be branded traitor to the crown. -</p><p>	A the bottom was his crest, stamped there as if by Arthur's own hand. </p><p>	He crushed the letter in his fist. If he'd been angry before, it was nothing to what he felt now. And his fury was stoked higher when he looked over at Merlin to see four more identical letters in his hands.</p><p>	"I'll kill them." He growled, so mad that it was nearly unintelligible. He actually made to remount his horse but Merlin grabbed him by the shoulders. He spun around, his rage met with Merlin's calculating eyes. "What?" He spat.</p><p>	Merlin raised an unimpressed eyebrow, a habit no doubt picked up from his mentor. "What?" He repeated, "Oh, I don't know, maybe just that storming into the castle and murdering a bunch of old men wouldn't be a great way to usher in the celebration." </p><p>	"I beg to differ." He answered back, but some of the fight went out of him and he knew Merlin felt it under the hands still holding his shoulders. He took a deep breath, and then another. A good King, that was what he was for Merlin, what he would continue to be if it killed him. Again. He nearly laughed at the thought. Like Merlin would really let that happen. He sagged forward, resting his forehead against that of the other man. "Thank you, Merlin." He said, quietly.</p><p>	Merlin huffed, fond annoyance. "You're very welcome, you absolute arse." He pushed Arthur back to meet his eyes again. "To be fair, I was just as angry when I found out. I was watching them, listening to them come up with the words and I wanted nothing more than to-" He broke off with an angry noise. Arthur wondered what he'd wanted to do. Stop their withered old hearts with a command and a flash of gold? Drive them mad with a muttered word? There were a thousand terrible fates Merlin could call forth, Arthur realized. The thought made him shiver. </p><p>	He groped for something else to say, to distract them both from the unfinished thought. "My crest..." He breathed, "My seal. How did they...?" He felt unconsciously for the signet ring he wore, it was still there. </p><p>	Merlin scowled, his eyes were still blue but full of fire. Gods did Arthur want him. But, no, focus, this was important. "In following with their banished peer, the councilors don't mind the use of magic when it benefits them. I don't know who magicked them up a copy, but I'm sure they paid handsomely for it."</p><p>	Arthur swore, "We have to find it. Even with this plan stopped we can't allow that ring-" Merlin held up a replica of his signet ring in front of his face. "Oh. Well done."</p><p>	It broke the tension, Merlin laughed and Arthur's face cracked into a grin. He took the offered ring and compared it to his own. The copy was exact, down to every detail. He looked slyly back up at his servant. "How exactly did you manage to get your hands on all this?"</p><p>	Merlin mouthed for a moment, "I - They're old! So old, they sleep like the dead. And I'm just a lowly servant, nothing to take notice of anyway." He shrugged and threw Arthur that stupid smile he used to make himself seem like a simple, lucky idiot.</p><p>	Arthur made a noncommittal sound, turning the forgery over in his hand. He moved away, stooping to gather up the letters Merlin had dropped when he'd reached out to Arthur. He stacked them and the opened one on a pile of rocks and then looked at Merlin expectantly. </p><p>	"What?" Merlin asked, completely oblivious.</p><p>	"Merlin, come on now, you were doing so well. Pass me the flint and steel! We need to destroy these."</p><p>	"Oh!" Merlin fumbled in his pack, making a show of it and being careful to turn his back to Arthur. A muttered spell that Arthur ignored and then, "Got it!" Merlin said happily, handing over the items.</p><p>	Arthur snorted and struck, easily sending sparks onto the parchment that caught. The letters curled into ash satisfyingly. </p><p>	"What about the ring?" Merlin asked, "Can't have that lying around, like you said. Hm, I guess you could just chuck it in the river."</p><p>	"I'm not chucking a Pendragon signet ring anywhere you dullard." Arthur scoffed. He thrust out his hand, palm up, rolling his eyes when Merlin just looked at it. "Your hand, Merlin," He prompted.</p><p>	Merlin held his hand out, palm up as well, and Arthur dropped the ring into it. "You can't wear it, not for now at least, but keep it, yeah?"</p><p>	Merlin stared at the ring, mouth open and eyebrows drawn like Arthur's words had made no sense. Then, slowly, a smile spread over his face, lighting up his eyes, and he clutched the ring tightly. </p><p>	"Don't get all girly on me," Arthur warned. </p><p>	The sorcerer just laughed at him and shoved him back until he had no choice but the go down to the soft bed of moss. Immediate threat waylaid, his mind spun into scenarios that were half memory, half fantasy. He thought about the way it had felt to take Merlin in his mouth, and the look on Merlin's face when he's spoken about what he'd wanted to do to those trying to ruin his King. Fuck, he was half-hard already and Merlin's smirk told the King that his manservant had noticed it. </p><p>	Arthur cast a longing gaze at the clear water, it looked cool and refreshing and he wanted to drink it from Merlin's skin. He pressed his hands into the soft moss under him, and wanted so badly to be held down against its give while Merlin moved over him, into him...</p><p>	He turned to the left where Merlin had flopped down beside him, blue eyes alight, and hated the words he had to speak. "I have to get back," He sighed, belying his own words by making no move to get up. </p><p>	Merlin pouted, "I know." He said, sulkily. He scooted closer, throwing and arm and a leg over Arthur. "And we really should go right away." Arthur could acutely feel the heat of Merlin's body all along his side, Merlin's bare skin against the thin shirt Arthur wore. </p><p>	It would be good, so very good, just to work their pants down and press hot and hard and slick against each other. A slow, grinding release and then urging Merlin into the river with him and running his hands for hours over Merlin's wet skin. But, perhaps after the solstice. Especially after Merlin's magic was out in the open, they could take their time, and Arthur could fuck Merlin into the soft moss until his magic spilled over and flowers bloomed around him. Arthur didn't know if that's how it would work, but it was a nice image. </p><p>	Always able to pick up precisely on Arthur's moods, Merlin gave a defeated sigh and rolled to the side, freeing Arthur. He glared up at the summer sky visible through the branches of the large oak beside the bank. "Uhg, fine. But I expect to be rewarded for all my hard work, Arthur. Spying is hardly in my job description."</p><p>	"Mm," Arthur pushed himself up slowly, taking a last lingering look at Merlin before the sorcerer pulled his shirt back on, "I don't think it's in your job description to get your cock sucked by the King, either. I suppose I'll just have you go back to fetching meals and cleaning without any of that extra...work." Arthur smiled blandly at his manservant when Merlin turned to give him an unimpressed look.</p><p>	"Please, I've been doing much more than that for years, you great prat." Merlin rolled his eyes and offered Arthur a hand to pull him to his feet. He looked a little bitter as he muttered the words, something a little more than their usual banter. </p><p>	Arthur did know, at least some of it. And tomorrow night, if everything miraculously went to plan, Merlin would know too. He poked Merlin in the side to made him yelp and to change his moody expression. It worked well enough, Merlin swatting at him in retaliation.</p><p> </p><p>	They set off together from the clearing, both of them on foot. Arthur lead his horse loosely, letting it choose its own path. He'd ridden hard to get out to the riverbank and the poor animal deserved an easy walk back. Arthur was turning over possibilities in his head, trying to find a fitting way to keep the councilors - former councilors now - in line. If he were a worse man, he'd ask Merlin to turn them all into worms or something equally fitting. </p><p>	As they neared the gates, with no sign of a knight waiting to inform him of some new issue that demanded the King's attention, Arthur breathed a sigh of relief. Beside him Merlin's shoulders lost some of the tension they'd gathered as the citadel loomed near. He ran a hand through his hair, making a mess of it, and began to slowly drift off towards the servant's entrance.</p><p>	"Oh no," Arthur reached out and managed to snag the hem of Merlin's shirt. "You're coming with me."</p><p>	"What? But, Arthur!" Merlin whined, "I already spied and stole, don't make me talk to them too!"</p><p>	Arthur laughed as he passed his mount off to the same stable boy from earlier who now stared at the King like he might be completely mad. "Truly a terrible chore, I've been doing it for months. I will not face this last uphill discussion alone."</p><p>	Merlin groaned but gave in, though he still dragged his feet in a most unprofessional way as he followed Arthur into the castle proper. He kept up a constant stream of offering replacements, "Gaius perhaps, he knows them better than I do. Oh, or Percival. He can just stand there and be huge and intimidating. Or Lancelot, hm, no. Not him maybe, too chivalrous and polite. Ah, but Gwen! She's polite, but not afraid to say what she needs to. I could just run upstairs and fetch her-"</p><p>	"Merlin," Arthur growled, putting an end to the sorcerer's rambling. He gave him a long, steady look. "If I'd wanted someone else here, I would have brought them." He waited, both of them coming to a stop in the middle of the corridor, to make sure his words sank in.</p><p>	"Oh," Merlin said.</p><p>	"Yes, oh." Arthur rolled his eyes and resumed their march toward the council chambers. "I would have you by my side in all things, you great idiot. For whatever baffling reason, I love you." He kept his eyes fixedly on the path ahead.</p><p>	A swift intake of air, let out in a shudder breath that carried the words, "I love you too, Arthur." So quietly that no one else would hear, even if the corridor weren't deserted. </p><p>	Arthur frowned to himself at the quiet response. Soon enough everything would be out in the open, and Merlin would be free to show himself for what he was, and speak loud and clear. But first, Arthur drew to a halt outside the council chamber doors, he needed to deal with these scheming old fools. </p><p> </p><p>	The councilor's had clearly noticed their missing missives and the absence of the duplicate signet ring because their was a cacophony of voices on the other side of the wooden door. The sound of blame being cast around wildly and wheezing panic made Arthur smile grimly. He looked to the side to see Merlin looking similarly satisfied at the chaos.</p><p>	Arthur smirked at him, and then pushed the door wide, like he owned the place which, after all, he certainly did. Even without his crown there could be no doubt about who ruled, and when the councilors registered who had just burst in on them, a silence even louder than the previous ruckus fell. Arthur didn't speak, he simply made his way through the room, weaving around the frozen old figures, until he could take his seat at the head of the table with Merlin standing like a shadow behind him. </p><p>	"I don't remember there being a meeting today." Arthur said with a cold smile. He swept his eyes over the men in the room, and counted one more than there should be. "And, if there were a meeting, I certainly would not have invited Edgar to attend." He let his smile grow sharper, his eyes more cold. "In fact, I vividly remember that his seat had already been filled, by your Queen."</p><p>	"S-Sire," Stuttered the first of the councilors to regain speech. "It is not a council meeting, merely a conversation among friends." He tried to explain, agitated. </p><p>	Arthur hummed, tapping his fingers on the tabletop. "A meeting among friends is it? A meeting in the council chambers, among friend's who, bar one, are all councilors. And it seems that there was some heated discussion." He stopped tapping and let the silence stretch long and uncomfortable. "I insist you tell me what has you all in such a state, but does not merit the inclusion of myself or the Queen."</p><p>	The silence dragged horribly. Finally Arthur held out his hand to Merlin, who, good at reading him as ever, fished out the replica ring from his pocket and dropped it into the King's palm. </p><p>	"Shall I tell you then?" Arthur asked lightly, but his eyes were deadly and the old men stepped unconsciously nearer to one another. "I think that you've discovered that your letters are missing, along with this." He slammed the ring down on the table, making the councilors jump. "So now, I'd like you to tell me why I shouldn't have you all executed for treason."</p><p>	The babble started immediately, the councilors stuttering and talking over one another. Arthur held up a hand for quiet, which fell at once. then he pointed at one of them, and gave him a haughtily expectant look. </p><p>	"Uh- Um, well, my lord. We- we only had the Kingdom's best interest-"</p><p>	Arthur cut him off, standing abruptly and making them all jump again. He pointed to a different councilor. "You, speak. And hope you are more convincing."</p><p>	The second councilor was taking fast wheezing breaths, "Sire, what we have done was underhanded, we beg your forgiveness." He gasped, bowing as low as his old bones allowed.</p><p>	Before Arthur could do more than give a derisive snort, Edgar burst into speech. "My King, despite what we have done, it has uncovered something even more perfidious!" He declared, "Those items were stored somewhere impossible to steal, at least by mortal means." He pointed now, a crooked finger jutting accusingly at Merlin, still standing behind Arthur's left shoulder. "The only explanation is that your servant is a sorcerer!" He declared.</p><p>	There was a slew of muttering and nodding heads.</p><p>	Arthur laughed, cold and sharp. "He could be the most powerful sorcerer in the world, you toad, and it would not change the fact of what he has uncovered. And, unlike the lot of you, he has told me the truth." Edgar opened his mouth, going his patented shade of puce, but Arthur had had enough. "You're exile comes into effect at noon tomorrow, all of you. You may retain the land my father gave you, go to your keeps in the outer towns and live the rest of your pathetic lives quietly. Should even a whisper of further treachery reach me, you will be executed. Am I clear?" The men in front of him looked like they might all faint into a pile of old skin and creaking bones. One by one, they nodded jerkily. "Get out of my sight." Arthur spat. "Guards will be tasked to make sure you are behaving. Do not test my benevolence, or you will find it has quite run out." He glared at each, pinning them with his stare. Then after a minute, he waved them towards the door and they bolted in a shuffling mass.</p><p> </p><p>	Arthur fell back into his chair and suddenly found Merlin in his lap. "What-" He started.</p><p>	Merlin silenced him with a hard kiss that left Arthur dazed, and when he pulled back he was grinning. "God, I love it when you get like that." He breathed giddily, tilting his head back and grinding his hips down in a way that snapped Arthur fully to attention.</p><p>	"Merlin!" He hissed, grabbing onto sharp hips to hold the sorcerer still. "Really? First in the forest and now in the bloody council chambers?"</p><p>	"I can't help it." Merlin said, without a hint of self-consciousness. "I waited for so long, Arthur. I was ready to wait forever - I never thought I would get this. And I don't..." His smile faded, his eyes going a little somber, "I don't know how long it will last." He tried for a crooked grin that was only half sincere. "Besides, I like it when you get all Kingly like that."</p><p>	"Really?" Arthur raised an eyebrow, choosing to ignore the rest for now. "You don't seem to like it when I'm giving you the orders." He relaxed his grip, sliding his hands up under Merlin's tunic to settle at his waist. "Or, maybe you do. Is that why it took you so long to get anything done? Busy stealing away to get a hand on yourself?"</p><p>	Merlin bit his lower lip and blushed. Oh fuck, Arthur thought with a quiet groan. </p><p>	"That's...Merlin, you-" He shook his head. He wanted this, needed it right now. Everything had been so stressful over the last week and now this. To be able to lose himself for a little while, and to bring Merlin down with him in a fog of pleasure, sounded like the most wonderful thing on earth. But, he had a plan, and it was all due to culminate tomorrow night. He could wait, he had to. He was going to make it perfect. He was not going to fuck Merlin over the table in the council chambers.</p><p>	He must have said the last bit out loud, drawn out of him by another filthy roll of Merlin's hips. And, really, where did he learn that. Perhaps what the said about country boys was true after all...</p><p>	"Arthur!" Merlin snapped, bringing his focus back to the present instead of heat-tinted wonderings of how Merlin had discovered how to use his body in the way that was driving Arthur slowly mad. "Come on, just, fuck, do something!" He was panting, open mouthed and gods was that a good look. </p><p>	Arthur grit his teeth, curling forward to tug away that stupid neckerchief and set his teeth to Merlin's long, pale throat. The noise Merlin made was one of victory. But Arthur pulled away just as quickly. "I can't, Merlin. I have to- the council and I-" He was babbling, unable to collect his thoughts because Merlin was moving like an absolute harlot in his lap. "Tomorrow, Merlin, I promise."</p><p>	"Can you wait that long?" Merlin had seen his chance and pounced, and damn him for knowing the King so well. "Can you really go to all the long, politically boring meetings you'll have to have today so worked up?" He was practically purring the words into Arthur's ear. "If you really don't want to, then just say it. Or I can take your magnificent cock out and suck it until you come."</p><p>	"Fuck!" Arthur cried, his hips thrusting up without his permission and how could he possible say no. Even if he did, he'd have to get himself off anyway, he couldn't walk around the castle hard as steel. He fisted Merlin's soft hair and dragged their mouths together. "Fuck, yes, Merlin, yes!" He breathed, taking pauses to lick into Merlin's smiling mouth. </p><p>	Merlin grinned, "Of course, Sire." He said, lowly. Arthur bit his lip hard. Oh, this was going to be over embarrassingly fast.</p><p>	Sliding to his knees with more grace than Arthur would have thought possible from him, Merlin deftly undid the his laces. He must have been able to sense Arthur's desperation, because he flicked his eyes up once, held Arthur's wrecked gaze for just a moment, then tugged his pants down and buried Arthur in the slick heat of his mouth.</p><p>	Arthur was moaning, arching into that devastating warmth. He was probably being too loud but he couldn't stop. Merlin was forcing the sounds out of him, working him without pause. He grabbed Arthur's hips, tugging, urging him into a rhythm. Arthur stared, eyes wide and breath shallow and watched as he worked his hips and Merlin moaned, letting Arthur fuck his mouth.</p><p>	 He tried to be gentle, not wanting to hurt Merlin. But the sorcerer pulled off, his eyes closed and his mouth open to pant, "Harder, Arthur, please."</p><p>	There was no way to refuse. A low, rumbling groan spilled from Arthur's mouth and he sheathed himself back into Merlin's. He snapped his hips up and into that soft heat, and Merlin moaned brokenly, tugging messily at his own laces to get a hand on himself.</p><p>	"Oh, Merlin." Arthur groaned. "Gods, you're so good, perfect for me." He muttered, thrusting himself satisfyingly into Merlin's mouth. Not hard, not hurtful, but nice and deliberate and so, so good. "Mmph, ah, you're gonna make me come. Fuck, Merlin!" He clapped a hand over his own mouth as his hips jerked and Merlin sucked hard, greedily swallowing everything that Arthur gave him and then tonguing hungry at his slit for more until Arthur shook.</p><p>	Merlin pulled away with a gasp, his lips wet with his spit and Arthur's release. He clambered back into the King's lap, all sinuous grace gone, his own cock jutting through the opening in his breeches, wet and throbbing. He grabbed Arthur by the jaw and devoured his mouth, making the King taste his own spend on Merlin's tongue, leaving shocks of magic in his wake that made Arthur twitch and moan pathetically. </p><p>	Thoughts, fantasies and possibilities, raced through Arthur pleasure soaked mind. He needed to take Merlin apart just as hard. He moved into action, shoving his imaginings away and going with pure instinct. He pushed Merlin up onto the table and splayed him out there. </p><p>	"Gods, look at you." He growled. He felt like he could get hard again, wanted to, wanted to keep going again and again. "Do you have any idea what you do to me?" He ran his hands hard and deliberate up Merlin's thighs until he could pin him by the hips down to the council table. "All that time you were shirking your duties to get yourself off, I was doing the same." Merlin squirmed, his eyes clenched firmly closed, and Arthur was glad. That reveal would wait until tomorrow night, when he could be gentle and loving. Right now he wanted to devour Merlin, hard. "I tried to be careful, even though I dreamed of you catching me. Gods, that was my favorite fantasy. And you got close, several times. Barged in late while I still had come hot across my skin from thinking of you." He hadn't touched Merlin's cock, but it was twitching and leaking madly before him and Merlin was making the most beautiful keening noises. </p><p>	Arthur bent forward, Merlin straining against his hold, and licked a hot stripe at the crease of his thigh. Merlin nearly sobbed. He'd thrown one arm over his face and the other hand was digging scratches into the tabletop that Arthur would undoubtedly see during future meetings and get ragingly hard at the memories. He hummed, pleased, and continued to bite along the soft skin of Merlin's inner thighs. "Once things are settled, once the laws are changed and there's peace inside and out, I'm going to keep you in my bed for weeks and do all those things I've imagined." He lapped at Merlin's tight sack, sucking gently. He thought about dipping lower, pressing his tongue inside his sorcerer. Fuck, not now, not here on this table. He'd just have to add that to the list of things to explore after the solstice.</p><p>	Merlin was gasping, moaning pitifully with every breath; little broken sounds that might have been the King's name. Arthur pulled back, just for a moment, to see the mess he'd made of Merlin. His shirt had ridden up and his pants were halfway down. Arthur's hands spanned the ridges of his hips, keeping him down while he writhed. He still had an arm flung over his eyes but his mouth was open and bruised. Then, there was his cock, shining with his fluids that were beading from the tip and sliding downward, making his straining member gleam slickly. </p><p>	What a picture he made, a work of art. He was beautiful, suspended in tightly wound longing. Arthur wanted nothing more than to ruin him. </p><p>	The taste when Arthur finally leant in and flicked his tongue across the dripping head of Merlin's cock made Arthur moan happily, there was that familiar zip of magic across his tongue and he knew Merlin's eyes must be burning under his covering arm. He did it again, and again, stroking Merlin's length easily and sliding his tongue over the exposed head until Merlin's cries went high and loud, and then softer, more drawn out, and he spilled messily across Arthur's tongue. </p><p>	Arthur swallowed and looked up at Merlin. He was panting, staring back at the King with eyes that had only barely faded back to blue. Then he groaned and flopped back against the table, leaving Arthur feeling extremely pleased with himself. He tugged Merlin down off the table and onto unsteady feet, his pants still halfway down and his hair an absolute mess. He didn't seem to care, looking into Arthur's eyes adoringly with that stupid grin on his face that Arthur loved. They leaned in at the same time for a soft, slow kiss, a close to the scene they'd just played out. Arthur lingered, happy to indulge just a little longer, but a sharp knock at the door made them jump apart.</p><p>	"You two finished?" Came a amused voice from the other side.</p><p>	Merlin's mouth dropped open in horror. He fumbled, yanking up his trousers and tying them haphazardly. "Ohhh no." he moaned, "Arthur, we'll never hear the end of this!"</p><p>	Arthur didn't know if it was funny or mortifying. Because Merlin was right, Gwain was absolutely never going to let this go. How the hell was Arthur supposed to tell him and Percival off for sneaking around and groping each other now? He pressed his hands over his eyes and tried to collect himself. But he eyed Merlin, tousled and with his color high and knew he could look no better. "Uhg," He scrubbed a hand over his face, "Back to reality I suppose, let's see what it is now." He waited for Merlin to nod, and, breaking the bubble of intimacy they'd made, pushed open the door.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>